Living dangerously
by Lil Cherry Blossom Angel
Summary: Sakura was living a dangerous life but had thecourage to escape and moved to hong kong to live a new life and fell in love with you know who well enjoy^_^ Finished
1. Escape

.  
  
Hi there Hope you like this fanfic I'm writing it's my first one I'm posting up.  
  
I watch lots of Action, adventure and romance movies So I kind of get lots of ideas for writing stories. I also love cardcaptors.  
  
So here are the people that will be in it Sakura-22 Li-22 Madison-22 Eli- (an: as in eriol)-22 Tory-29 Zachery-23 And everyone else. (Sakura and Madison are friends but Madison moved when she was ten)  
  
We'll hope you enjoy this story it has action, adventure and romance And you know who's I'm talking about.  
  
Let the story begin Can't wait to see what you guys think We'll wish me luck.*smiling nervously)  
  
Chapter one: Escape  
  
In the dark city of Japan was a really dangerous gang called the black scorpian's (An: I know dumb name but this is my first time remember.).There were known for there attitude and violent behavior if anyone would try to double cross them, break a deal or even killed one of there members they would kill that person and regret that he was born, there leader was Tory Kinomoto (An: I better use there last name and your probably saying why tory)  
  
He was a very dangerous man with a horrible and cold attitude but when he was around his sister Sakura he was gentle, there mother died when Sakura was three and there father died when she was ten. "Sakura what's bugging you that your always quiet when your around here or I even get close to you" said Tory while stroking her hair waist length auburn hair.  
  
"I can't live a normal life with your men following me every where I go, I can't think straight, I can't sleep and I can hardly go out and most of all my relationship with Micheal is falling apart" said Sakura in a cracking voice,  
  
"What do you mean it's falling apart your to beautiful to be sad and alone and especially if your heart is starting to break" said tory in a angry voice. Sakura was really beautiful she had waist length auburn hair, emerald green eyes a slim figure and had a really kind heart made of gold(An: I just put that there because kind people do have hearts of gold)no one could ever be in a bad mood when she was around. "Listen I'm going home so see you later" said Sakura  
  
"Okay I'll talk to Micheal and see if he can make this up to you some how alright I can't afford seeing your heart broken Sakura" said Tory then hugged his sister but before she left she asked Tory to not follow her this time and he agreed to let his sister go home alone.(An: she lives in an apartment)But Tory didn't know that Sakura was planning to leave Japan tonight and never return.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~somewhere in Hong Kong~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Li met anyone yet" said a guy with blue hair and glasses, "No Eriol not yet for some reason I haven't met that special girl yet and I would like fall in love" said Li looking out his office window which is inside a club. "Li I can't believe what I'm hearing here let me give you a list of what you own man" said Eriol,"you are the gang leader of the fierce dragons  
  
(An:I know another dumb name)your rich, you own the most popular club here in Hong Kong ,you live in a six roomed penthouse(An:if you don't know what it is it's a house on top of a tall building and I mean really tall some his friends live there including eriol .)with a pool and your single" said Eriol. "That's just sad man" said Eriol shaking his head. "I mean I have a girlfriend and you don't Li you were the most popular guy in high school and you still are",  
  
"I know Eriol you have told me this like two million times and you still tell me the list of the things I own" said Li, "I want a girl who has a kind attitude and listens to me when I have a problem,gives me a few back rubs when I really need it because I have back pains once in awhile" said Li looking at Eriol, "so lets just see who I'm destined to be with" said Li, "o.k. I'll bet any minute now someone will just come here and say theres an available girl and will probably play match maker" said Eriol in a sarcastic voice.  
  
Just then a woman with long black hair and blue eyes came into Li's office and walked to Eriol, "hey Madison" said Eriol before giving her a quick kiss Madison said hey sweetie and Li just stared at them, Madison then talked to Li,  
  
"Oh Li I just wanted to tell you that my best friend Sakura is coming to Hong Kong to Live and so is it o.k. if she can stay at your place with us since it's just me, you and Eriol we still have three spare rooms anyway,  
  
and you can't say no because I said she can live with us sorry if I didn't ask first" said Madison with a nervous face.Li had a shock face and Eriol was giggling, looks like I won that bet said eriol, "Li something wrong" asked Madison, "no Madison and sure your friend can stay with us" said Li sitting down on his chair. "Thanks Li she just called me from Japan and just called me all of a sudden I hope nothings wrong" said Madison in a worried voice .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back in Japan~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura packed her suit case with clothes and other things she needed and went to get ready for her flight.She tied her long hair in a tight bun and put a shoulder length blonde wig on so no one would recognize her when she left,  
  
especially from her brothers gang members she knew that her brother would send them either way then put on a creamy pair of pants that was wavy at the bottom with a creamy color blazer and underneath the blazer was a white sleeveless shirt that had a turtle neck and wore creamy colored heels.  
  
When she was done she wrote a letter and left it on her kitchen counter when she saw her taxi pull up she grabbed her purse,suitcase and her flight ticket and left (An:she called Madison when she got home)"where to miss" said the female driver, "Japan international airport please" said Sakura and the driver drove off. "I finally escaped my life" said Sakura in her head.  
  
So what you guys think good or bad We'll I read your reviews See ya 


	2. destiny meets

.  
  
Hi there Hope you liked the first chapter and seriously action movies can give you real inspiration  
  
Here is chapter two  
  
Enjoy  
  
Chapter Two: Destiny meets  
  
~~~~~~~~~Japan international airport~~~~~~  
  
When Sakura got to the airport she paid the driver and went inside the airport she found a bathroom then took the wig off and placed it in a paper bag and threw it away in a garbage can.  
  
While walking to the gate she was going too she was deep in thought and was also relived she can finally live a normal with out so much pressure and stress, finally she can relax, live a normal life and most of all meet someone else her now ex-boyfriend Micheal was never around around when she needed him. Sakura remembered all the promises he made to her and broke them.  
  
~~~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~  
  
One time when he was suppose to meet her at his favorite club and he stood her up she waited three hours and left on her own. When she got home that night she cried herself to sleep and had a broken heart.  
  
~~~~~~~End of flash back~~~~~  
  
On her way to the airport she told her cab to stop at the bridge she had to do something she took off her couple ring that Micheal gave her and threw it in the water which was really deep (An: it's full of water)and then got back in.  
  
When Sakura got to her gate she saw people boarding the plane, she showed the flight attendant her ticket and boarded the plane, she found her seat and smiled, my new life is finally beginning said Sakura quietly. A few minutes later the plane was in the air and on it's way to Hong Kong, I can't wait to see Madison after twelve long years said Sakura.  
  
~~~~~~~~Hong Kong international airport~~~~~~~~  
  
Madison was waiting at the airport for Sakura, she was excited and worried because she already Sakura was not living a normal life she was living dangerously because her brothers gang was very dangerous,  
  
She also knew that she had a boyfriend and that their relationship wasn't going good. After a few minutes she saw Sakura and ran up to her then hugged her, it's so good to see you after twelve long years Sakura I missed you so much said Madison in a cheery voice,  
  
" Thanks Madison I'm glad to see you too said Sakura in a crack voice. Come I'll show you around the city if you want " said Madison, " I'd really like that said Sakura with a warm smile, Oh by the want to go to a club tonight with me ",  
  
" My boyfriend and his friend are going to a club tonight so want to go with us " asked Madison, sure I can't recall how long it has been since I've gone out alone with my friend said Sakura and one more question, what's that asked Madison, how did you meet the lucky guy your dating said Sakura with a curious face  
  
(An:I should have mention that their in Madison car)Oh I was just at a club one night and I was just sitting at the bar and then he came up to me and afford me a drink and I said sure then he told me his name was Eriol and I told him mine, then we started talking for a long time and after our long conversation he asked me out,  
  
" Then a couple of weeks passed and I fell in love with him and he fell in love with me and have been dating ever since said Madison with stars in her eyes.  
  
Wow what a romantic story said Sakura, so you single Now Sakura asked Madison with a I think I have to play match maker smile, yeah I am why your not going to play match maker are you Madison asked Sakura with a nervous look on her face, well I just thought you might be interested meeting Eriols best friend Li he's really hot believe me said Madison with a smile on her face.  
  
We'll what does he look like asked Sakura, we'll he has messy brown hair which makes him look hot, amber colored eyes and a built body that you would die for said Madison with a smirk on her face which caused Sakura's cheeks turn pink. Too hot for you to handle Sakura asked Madison, no squeaked Sakura, okay Sakura lets get you something to wear tonight said Madison parking in front of a dress store, okay sure I don't mind shopping for a bit said Sakura.  
  
~~~~~~~~Back in Japan~~~~~~~  
  
Listen Micheal you have been doing nothing with my sister she loves you a lot and your treating her like an object you don't take her out on dates anymore your never there and most of all you stood her up lots of times said Tory talking to a guy with black hair and dark blue eyes. Listen Tory I'm just to busy doing other things you know and hanging out with the guys you know what I'm saying said Micheal,  
  
" You better start treating my little sister with respect and treat her like she's your girlfriend Micheal because if you don't I'm going to break your neck I can't afford seeing her heart broken because of you said Tory harshly, alright I'll start doing that said Micheal.  
  
Before Micheal got up three members of Tory's gang came barging into his office, Tory big problem said one of his members, and what is it said Tory, your sister is gone said another member, " WHAT!!!! " shouted Tory,  
  
she's not at her place we went to check on her knocked the door a few times then slammed the door open and found nothing all her clothes are gone said the third member, MICHEAL!!!!THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!! yelled Tory. But we did find this letter she wrote said the one of the members he handed the letter to Tory,  
  
Dear Tory The reason why I left is because I couldn't live a normal life you Send your men everywhere I go and I need time alone you'll understand why I did this. I went To another country so you'll never find me and I won't return . Tell Micheal that it's over between us, he's the reason why I left. Tory you will always be my brother  
  
I'll miss you Your little sister Sakura  
  
When Tory finished reading the letter he looked at Micheal and said it's over between you and her she left because of you, YOU BASTARD yelled Tory get him out of my site, and with that three members grabbed Micheal and took him away.  
  
~~~~~~~7:00pm Hong Kong~~~~~  
  
Eriol where is Madison said Li getting bored (An: they were sitting on a balcony inside the club Li owned)Oh don't worry their coming said Eriol, what do you mean by their coming asked Li, oh well today Madison told me that her best friend is coming today so she had to go pick her up at the airport and said she would meet us up here said Eriol, well they better get here soon because I'm gonna leave if they don't get here soon, oh don't worry you won't leave when they get here said Eriol in a teasing voice. Madison are you sure this dress you bought me looks fine asked Sakura in a nervous like voice,  
  
yes it looks fine you already attracted one guys attention, Sakura was wearing a navy blue sleeveless dress that reached her feet and covered her back, her hair was down and was wearing silver earrings she also wore navy blue heels. You look better then me said Sakura, no I don't said Madison now let's go meet the guys,  
  
Madison was wearing a knee length white dress with straps over her shoulders her hair was braided and wore white heels, hey guys sorry were late said Madison climbing up a stair case that lead to the balcony where Li and Eriol were,  
  
Hey Madison said Eriol then hugged her, oh Li and Eriol this is my best friend Sakura said Madison and she walked up to them Hi guys said Sakura, hi there Sakura hope you like it here in Hong Kong said Eriol while shaking her hand, thanks Eriol and I will said Sakura, as for Li the moment he saw Sakura his eyes widened and looked at the angel that just stole his heart the thing he liked about Sakura were her emerald green eyes .  
  
Oh and that's my friend Li said Eriol he snapped out of his dreamland when Eriol said his name, oh hi Li nice to meet you said Sakura as she shook his hand and stared at him and he stared back they were like that for sometime.  
  
I think we have a couple to put together said Madison quietly, I think we do said Eriol I think destiny meets said Madison giggling.  
  
An: I hope you liked the second chapter I'm gonna write the third one right now See ya soon 


	3. Another Dangerous Night

. Am I a fast writer or what. I get the feeling I'm not doing a good job on this, but hey I'm a beginner. We'll here's chapter three Hope you like it  
  
Chapter Three: Another Dangerous Night  
  
Li and Sakura were still staring at each other and then were interrupted by Eriol who coughed and said If I'm interrupting you two during something important can we please proceed doing the night plans we were gonna do said Eriol looking at Li who was blushing. Why don't you tell us about you Sakura asked Eriol,  
  
we'll I'm from Japan my mother died when I was three and my father died when I was ten and I lived with my brother till I turned twenty-two and then I decided to move to Hong Kong said Sakura. Did you have a boyfriend asked Li after taking a sip of his beer and looking at Sakura at the same time,  
  
" Yes I did but he always stood me up and made me wait for him like an idiot but I dumped him last night and threw my couple ring in a large pool of water under a bridge " said Sakura with a smirk on her face,  
  
you go girl said Madison giggling and gave Sakura a high five. Thanks Madison said Sakura and stole a shot of Li then put her hand over her eyes and started laughing quietly, hey you lady's want anything to drink asked Li,  
  
" Sure I'd love one " said Madison, okay said Sakura looking at Li, and smiled at him when he was looking, okay we'll be back soon come on Eriol said Li looking at Eriol what do you mean we said Eriol looking at Li confusing,  
  
then Li cracked his fingers telling Eriol that if he doesn't come he'll break his neck, oh okay I'll go said Eriol.  
  
When Li and Eriol left the girls began to talk  
  
~~~~Madison and Sakura ~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think of Li asked Madison, we'll I gotta admit that he's cute said Sakura blushing, So you interested in him asked Madison looking supisously, Madison we just met and I hardly know him maybe I should talk to him once in a while and see what happens you know what I mean said Sakura,  
  
yeah I know what you mean I think you already love him said Madison in a teasing voice, when Sakura heard those words her cheeks turned red. Madison said Sakura.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Eriol and Li~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Something tells me that you like Sakura already " said Eriol, " what do you mean by that " said Li, " by the way you look at her tells me that you love her come on admit it man you found the girl you were destined to be with and your to embarrest to admit it Li " said Eriol.  
  
" Okay if it makes you happy I'll admit it I like her no wait a minute I love her there you got it I just admitted it " said Li looking at the bar.  
  
" Eriol don't forget later tonight we have to do something else we should tell Madison and Sakura ", Li blushed when he said her name, " to go with out us " said Li, " here comes another dangerous night " said Eriol looking at Li.  
  
~~~~~Sakura and Madison~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" We'll yeah I do kind of like him but something deep inside of me tells me that I already love him is that normal Madison " asked Sakura with a concearn voice, we'll lets just put it like love at first sight you know because that happens a lot said Madison I mean it happened to me and I'm happy,  
  
we'll that's just because you always fall in love quickly it's as easy as snapping your fingers said Sakura looking at Madison. Why don't we talk later when we get to Li's place said Madison, what do you mean Li's place said Sakura with a surprised look on her face,  
  
Oh I should have mentioned this earlier I live with Li and Eriol at Li's penthouse his place has six rooms and he has three spare rooms left but don't worry I fixed a room for you said Madison, let me get this straight you live in a six room pent house with two guys and your o.k. with that said Sakura.  
  
We'll once in a while I sleep with Eriol and Li doesn't care if he hears a few noises at night said Madison with an evil smile on her face, you are really weird once in a while Madison and I didn't want to know that you do naughty stuff at night said Sakura.  
  
Hey ladies were back sorry if we took so long said Eriol holding Madison's drink which was a cocktail (An: there are lots of drinks but I can name them I'm only fourteen and I know all the drinks) thank you sweetie said Madison and kissed him on the cheek and Li gave Sakura a drink it was a sherly temple without alcohol,  
  
uh I didn't know if you drank alcohol so I got you something none-alcoholic is that okay asked Li nervously, oh yeah it is I don't drink much alcohol anyway so thank you Li, your welcome said Li blushing the color of a tomato.  
  
A few hours later after getting to know Sakura more Li and Eriol had to leave to somewhere, uh Madison why don't you ladies go home with out us we have to go out and we won't be home till late so go home o.k., Eriol are you sure you want us to go home without you guys said Madison,  
  
yeah don't worry you just take Sakura back home show her around and make her feel like she's right at home okay said Li looking at Sakura, uh Li I'm over here not over there said Madison, you love her said Eriol behind him in a whisper and Madison just laughed. Hey what are you guys laughing about that so funny asked Sakura with a sweat drop on her head, nothing said Li nervously while on the back round Eriol and Madison were giggling.  
  
Then after a few Madison and Sakura went home and talked about memories when there were really young because (An: if your wondering who's driving it's Sakura she doesn't drink alcohol very much hey they have to be safe) they haven't seen each other in a long time and wanted to go back to there child hood memories they had lots of laughs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Li and Eriol ~~~~~~~~~  
  
So you ready to go asked Eriol, yeah I am lots of people lost a lot of there money last time so hope they brought more said Li you know I didn't just get rich doing this right Eriol when my mother died she left me all that money and I've succeeded still I haven't gotten broke or bankrupt so my life is still miserable I'm just missing something else he said with a lone voice, let me guess your missing Sakura aren't you said Eriol,  
  
yeah I guess I. then he paused and turned to Eriol who was laughing, Eriol for crying out loud I just met her said Li with blush on his face, yeah but to me it feels like love at first sight said Eriol in a teasing voice, Eriol do me a favor said Li, and what would that be said Eriol with concearn, shut up and lets get out of the car said Li with anger.(An: I should have mentioned that they were driving)  
  
So you finally made it said a guy in the shadows, yeah what do want said Li coldly, I hear that you beat my best driver in a drag race then beat the crap out of him said the guy smoking Cigarette.  
  
yeah I did is there a problem with that cause if you want I can do that to you and I could do it very painfully for you if you want it's that easy for me said li with a smirk on his face. So wanna drag race and try to win ten million dollars from me said the guy, fine and I'll bet my new convertible over there said Li looking at his car,(An:just to let you know that I'm latina and that's what some Spanish gang members do and convertibles are my favorite)  
  
what's your name anyway asked Li, it's Tony said the Tony he had dirty blonde hair, light blue eyes and a light color tan for his skin and had a tall figure Li reaches his chin. Li are you sure you want to bet your new car I mean you just got it last week said Eriol who was worried he would lose,  
  
Eriol you worry to much I've been winning bets since elementary school remember and through high school too so no problem man said Li coolly, okay but if you lose I'll just say I told you so said Eriol with a serious look on his face, hey loser you coming or what teased Tony, that's it this guy is going to crash and burn said Li in a not so happy mood voice.  
  
Li and Tony were at the steepest road they new and were in position to drive they heat their engine up to as far it can go and when they were ready they drove of and started the race Tony was ahead of Li when all of a sudden he saw a car heading toward him but moved on the other side the car honked at Tony and proceeded to where he was going,  
  
Li pressed the gas and heated his car engine up and reached up to Tony they were both at neck and neck Tony bumped to Li that almost made him lose his balance which gave Li's car a scratch on his car door(An: I've seen that scene a million times in movies so came in handy)  
  
Li got really pissed off and gave his car a really good boost of gas and a big charge to his engine Li was going 220 speed per mile and was almost at the finish line where Eriol and Tony's gang were waiting Li could hear the cheering that Tony's gang were shouting out then when Li  
  
reached the finish line he stepped on his brakes very hard that caused his wheels to make a screeching noise on the road and came to a hard stop. When Li's car came to stop he smiled and looked at Eriol and yelled see I told you I wouldn't lose then smirked at him. When Tony reached Li his engine was in the worst of shape you could ever imagine, he got up and ran to Li with a really angry face(An: let me tell you it's even worst then you could imagine)  
  
Tony was about to punch Li but ducked his attack then Li gave him a good hard punch in the stomach which made him groan and fall to his knees and stay there holding his stomach Li saw the money in Tony's pocket and picked it up, I believe this belongs to me said Li coldly hey Eriol let's get out of here shouted Li to Eriol and he came to the car and they drove off. Well some victory said Eriol surprised,  
  
yeah well I got my ways all that pressure in my head helps me win these races you know explained Li, yeah I get yah Li but don't worry man now all you gotta do now is tell Sakura that you love said Eriol teasing Li, don't start Eriol or I'll make you walk home said Li, alright I'll leave the Sakura business out for now said Eriol before laughing and Li just smirked at him and kept his eyes on the road.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Penthouse~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Madison and Sakura just got at Li's penthouse she was holding her suitcase and purse she looked at her surroundings and was amazed of what she saw the living room in the foreground was a wooden floor with a black leaver arm chair and in the front of the arm chair was a big screen t.v. (An: it's a real long one) ,  
  
a gigantic-pile rug the color sand, a coffee table with a fruit bowl on it, a lounger with a headrest pillow and side table beside it, on the back wall was a glass door cabinet with some pictures of Li's family, a spotlight with shades, right behind the arm chair was a table lamp with some plant pots and on the big rectangle shaped windows were some roman blinds on the left of the house was a book case with glass doors and on top of then were little house plants,  
  
To touch it up in the ceiling were windows with the night sky to touch it up and in the middle of the book cases was a glass door that lead to the patio which contained a big pool some plants and a nice view of the city and some patio furniture. Wow this is a really nice place Madison said Sakura amazed,  
  
I know that's what I said when I first came here with Eriol, Hey why don't I show you where your room is so you can unpack then I can show you where the guys room is said Madison with excitement, sure I can hardly wait to see where I'm staying said Sakura with a smile on her face, here let me take your suitcase Sakura to your room asked Madison with hospitality, no it's okay Madison I can take it no problem said Sakura with concearn,  
  
No really I insist said Madison taking her suitcase out of her hands. Well okay I guess you can help carry it said Sakura, While walking to Sakura room Madison pointed where is hers, Eriols and Li's room were so she doesn't get messed up, well here's our destination said Madison as she stopped at a door she opened it and lead Sakura in wow this is nice said Sakura with amazement in her voice her room had a wooden floor  
  
(An: the whole house has a wooden floor) the walls were white, a little chestnut wood table lamp with a creamy colored lamp, a queen sized bed with a flower quilted blank(An: I have a flower quilted blanket so that's where I got the idea*blush*) and two pillows on the bed, she had a door that lead her to a small balcony and they had curtains too,  
  
by her bed was a night table with a bouqet of flowers in a vase. Like it asked Madison, yes I do it's very beautiful Madison said Sakura, well I'll give you some privacy so you can unpack and relax a little and if you need anything just give me a shout okay Sakura said Madison need anything now asked Madison, where's the bathroom asked Sakura, oh it's just next door from you said Madison,  
  
" Oh okay thanks said Sakura then Madison left and closed the door, Sakura fell backwards on bed and put a big smile on her face and giggled yes I can finally live in peace said Sakura with happiness.  
  
We'll here's chapter Three not much but hope you enjoy it Chapter four is going to be up soon 


	4. Getting Aqquinted

Here's chapter 4 I'm happy you guys like This story * tears * thank you.  
  
Chapter 4: Getting Acquainted  
  
Sakura was in here room unpacking her things and listening to the radio which was playing a song called " what is love " by Haddaway, (An: I was listening to it right now) after she was done unpacking she decided to take a bath, she took a towel that was in a closet in the hallway,  
  
" Hey Madison I'm going to take a bath okay " said Sakura, " alright I'll give me a shout if you need anything " responded Madison, who was in the living wearing a lavender colored night gown that went to her knees had her hair in a braid and reading a fashion magazine,  
  
Sakura entered the bath, " this is a nice bathroom " said Sakura in her mind, the bathroom was covered in black tiles, the sink was marble with silver a faucet and taps and a big mirror, on the left side of the sink was a shower door, and on the right was a Jacuzzi tub with steps on the outside.  
  
After admiring how nice the bathroom was Sakura turned the taps on and let it fill up while she undressed herself then wrapped the towel around herself and added some oils to the water, she turned the taps off and stepped in the tub and let out a sigh of relaxation out,  
  
~ Living room ~  
  
The door opened to reveal Li and Eriol, " So how did it go " asked Madison looking at her magazine, " oh good and as usual Li wins another victory " said Eriol, " okay spill it how much did you win " said Madison with a smirk on her face, " ten million dollars in cash " said Li, " yeah right " said Madison, " no I'm not take a look for yourself " said Li showing her the money, " wow not bad " said Madison, " where's Sakura " asked Li, " she's upstairs taking a bath " said Madison going back to her magazine,  
  
" Really " said Eriol forming an evil smile on his face and looking at Li, " what did you expect me to do faint " said Li, " no I was expecting you to go upstairs and take a peek " said Eriol, " you must think I'm some sick perverted desperate moron don't you " said Li looking at Eriol weird, " yes I do " said Eriol, " do me a favor " said Li, " what " asked Eriol, " shut up " said Li, Madison just laughed in the background,  
  
~ Upstairs ~  
  
Sakura got everything out of her mind and got out of the tub then wrapped the towel around her body, she walked to her room and changed into a bright pink tank top and shorts then put her light pink robe on that went up to her knees, then walked to the living room and heard talking.  
  
" Madison did Li and Eriol come back" asked Sakura, " yeah they did " said Madison, Sakura entered the living room and saw the three sitting in the living room, Li just stared at Sakura's figure then he snapped out of it and looked at his feet, " so Sakurafeel better " asked Madison, Sakura smiled at her, " yes I do I've been threw a lot in my life so I just had to get rid of it " said Sakura sitting down beside Madison,  
  
The four started a conversation and got know each other more and lost track of time they didn't realize it was really late, " hey we should all get some rest " said Li, " yeah good idea " said Eriol, Madison whispered something in his ear that made him raise his eyebrows and smile, Li put a hand over his shoulder and winced, Sakura saw him wince and felt sorry,  
  
~ Later ~  
  
Sakura walked out of her room still wearing her robe and walked to Li's room she knocked lightly and waited, Li opened the door and felt shocked, " uh Hi " whispered Sakura, " hi " said Li, " um can I come in for awhile " said Sakura blushing, " sure " said Li with his eyes widen, Sakura walked in and looked around his room,  
  
The walls were white with green leaves going around the rim of the wall, a king sized bed (An: don't think there going to be naughty), with dark green sheet, blanket and white pillow cases, a black night table with a green lamp, a dresser with a vase, a window that was beside his bed with green curtains that reached the floor,  
  
Sakura looked at Li and blushed he was wearing black shorts and a black muscle shirt that showed his built half, " I felt concerned about you " said Sakura, " concerned about what " said Li, " I saw you have back pains " said Sakura facing him, " oh that it's been coming to me whenever I'm in a lot of stress " said Li, " here um lay down on your stomach and I'll give you a back rub " said Sakura, Li blushed, " okay " said Li doing what she said,  
  
" Okay just relax " said Sakura while sitting beside Li, " So did you ever do this to your boyfriend " asked Li, " I did try to one time he told me to knock it off and just told me never to do that to him again " said Sakura going back a memory, " what a bastard I would have beaten him up for saying that to you " said Li, Sakura smiled at him, " thank you " said Sakura,  
  
Sakura slid her arms up and down his back, then made a whisking motion around and with her palm she slid her arms up and down roughly, after she made circles around his back and repeated her technique over.  
  
After awhile she finished, Li stretched a bit and sighed, Sakura looked at him and smiled, " feel better Li " asked Sakura, " yes I do thank you " said Li looking at her, " okay good " said Sakura, " I better go now and let you sleep ", " yeah I'll see you in the morning " said Li seeing her walk to the door, " good night " said Sakura, " night " said Li,  
  
Just as Sakura was about to open the door Li grabbed her wrist and Sakura looked at him, he brought her close to him and wrapped his arms around her small waist then took a long lock of her hair and tucked it behind her ear then slowly leaned in to her, she couldn't help but stare at him, he was about a few inches from her so she closed her eyes and finally felt his lips on hers letting him kiss her passionately, (An: you guys were expecting that),  
  
Sakura gladly kissed him back then slowly they parted, " what was that for " asked Sakura looking at the feet, " for the back rub and being worried about me was it bad " said Li letting go of her, " uh no I mean I. I have to go " said Sakura running out of Li's room, when Sakura left Li licked his lips and felt a taste of sugar on his lips,  
  
~ Sakura ~  
  
Sakura entered her room and closed the door then she slid down the door and touched her lips but for some strange reason she smiled,  
  
~ Later ~  
  
Li and Sakura had trouble falling a sleep that night they couldn't stop thinking about the kiss, Sakura moved a bit trying to get into a comfy position but her mind was too occupied finally after having a battle with her mind she fell asleep,  
  
Li on the other hand had trouble sleeping, he was too busy thinking of Sakura and the kiss, she was kind and caring, he also kept thinking about the kiss he and Sakura shared he never did that before, well it was his second kiss on the counting he was dared to kiss one girl in high school,  
  
Li tried falling asleep so he put a pillow on his head and tried ignoring the noises coming from Eriol's room, (An: there being naughty).  
  
~ Morning ~  
  
Sakura woke up all refreshed and a smile on her face, she got out of bed and opened the curtains and let the sunshine in, she looked at the view she had and couldn't help but smile, she changed out of her p.j.'s then into a yellow tank top and blue jeans, she turned her radio on and heard it playing " sitting up in my room " by Brandy (An: it's one of my favorite songs),  
  
Sakura thought it was a really good song so she started singing to it then danced, she didn't know but Madison and Eriol were watching her from the door and smiled at her, after the song was finished she heard clapping and turned around seeing Madison and Eriol there, Sakura blushed a bright red, " please tell me you didn't see that " said Sakura hoping they didn't, " nope we saw the whole thing it's really good " said Madison, " very good " said Eriol,  
  
" What was good " asked Li walking to them while putting on his a black shirt over his black shirt, " nothing " said Madison, Li looked at Sakura and he blushed immediately and so did Sakura they couldn't forget about last night, Madison looked at the two, " um we'll be back girls me and Eriol have some stuff to buy " said Li walking out of the room,  
  
Madison walked up to Sakura, " what's wrong " asked Madison, " I can't talk about it " said Sakura, " Sakura come on you can tell me anything I'm your best friend " said Madison, Sakura sighed and looked at Madison, " I went to Li's room last night " said Sakura, " you what you went to Li's room last night " said Madison all excited, " yeah and I gave him a back rub " said Sakura,  
  
" oh good move Sakura and then what happened " said Madison, " and after I was done he kissed me " said Sakura, " oh my gosh he kissed you " said Madison, Sakura just nodded, " oh my gosh Sakura do you know what this means " said Madison, " what does it mean " said Sakura completely clueless, " it means your moving on " said Madison smiling, " really " said Sakura, " yes did you kiss back " asked Madison,  
  
" Yes why " said Sakura, " that's even better I think your in love with him girl " said Madison, Sakura just blushed, " hey cheer up I'm sure he likes you too so there's hope " said Madison, " come on let's go swimming ", Sakura smiled and nodded at the idea.  
  
An: Hope you like it. 


	5. Realization

I can't believe that I've written four chapters And finished them so quickly, I'm not sure if you guys But encourage me if you can okay I could really use the encouragement. I'm going back to school soon that stinks you know.  
  
Well enjoy the story ^_^  
  
Chapter Five: Realization  
  
Hey Li I think we got everything for tomorrow night said Eriol, you think it'll go smoothly asked Eriol while loading up the car trunk with food and beverages, yeah and don't worry everything will go good and I hope you don't throw up in someone's face this time said Li, I don't get it I only had one beer and that's it said Eriol scratching his head, well someone must of spiked it with some really strong alcohol then said Li.  
  
Yeah your probably right said Eriol , now let's get back said Li, why are you in such a hurry asked Eriol looking at him curiously, uh no reason I just wanna take a nap because we've been out all morning and now it's the afternoon said Li blushing, no your not you just want to look at Sakura more so you can just drool over her don't you said Eriol, no I don't I just want get home before I break your neck said Li harshly now let's get in the car, come on Li just admit it that you wanna see her said Eriol with a smile on his face.  
  
Well your right man I do wanna see her but I still can't forget what happened last night said Li, excuse me Li what did I just hear you can't forget what happened last night and would you mind telling me just what did happen last night said Eriol with a curious face and a smirk on his face, oh shit said Li pinching his eyes and bended over where the driver sat, okay okay I'll tell you she came to my room last night gave me a relaxing back rub and after she was done I kissed her right on her lips there you happy now said Li, Eriol put a big smile on his face and started laughing,  
  
You sanava gun you kissed her last night oh man that's just the first step of getting a relationship with her Li and now the only thing you need to do now is confess to her that you love her said Eriol, I don't know yet maybe I should wait for awhile don't you think said Li concearnly, yeah maybe your right her ex-boyfriend didn't really treat her very well so you should give her sometime said Eriol, I'll just wait till she recovers then now let's get out of here said Li, just one more question asked Eriol, what's that said Li, how did the back rub she gave you feel like asked Eriol, you know when your being naughty with Madison said Li, yeah answered Eriol, that's how it feel said Li starting the car.  
  
While on there way home something caught Li's eye and made a stop for a minute, I'll be back said Li and rushed to the store and left Eriol with curious, what is he doing said Eriol in his mind, five minutes later Li came back with a small bag in his hand, so what did you buy at that jewllery store Li asked Eriol, you can look if you want said Li concentrating on the road, Eriol took out a small box out of the bag then opened it and inside the box was a gold braclet with small coins around it, wow good pick said Eriol amazed of what Li bought, you gonna give it to Sakura asked Eriol, yeah if she accepts to be my girlfriend when I confess to her.  
  
Well good luck man said Eriol patting his shoulder, thanks man said Li  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Penthouse~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hey Sakura get your but down here shouted Madison from the pool(An: she's outside) okay just be impatient shouted Sakura from her balcony, Madison was wearing a blue bikini the top was strapless and was wearing normal bottoms her hair was braided and was lying down on a lawn chair, while Sakura was in her room changing into her swim suit, I don't know if I should go downstairs like this said Sakura, Sakura was wearing a light hazel color bikini her top had straps and wore a normal pair of bottoms but she left her hair down, we'll better go out before I change my mind said Sakura.  
  
She grabbed her towel and headed straight outside, when she was at the door in the living room she heard the front door open and went outside quickly then sighed when she went she got outside. What took you so long asked Madison, oh nothing but I think Li and Eriol are home said Sakura while placing her towel on the table, oh okay then said Madison, wow it's such a beautiful day today good idea to go swimming don't you think asked Madison, yeah it is said Sakura looking at the water. Then sat down on a lawn chair and talked to Madison,  
  
Meanwhile Li and Eriol were inside putting the grocery's in their spot, alright were done so we can relax said Eriol walking out of the kitchen then he saw Madison and Sakura outside in there swimsuits, hey Li wanna go swim instead of lying down asked Eriol looking at Madison and thinking of a way to get Li to go swimming. No thanks I really wanna relax for a few minutes why asked Li,  
  
Oh because I just saw Sakura and Madison outside and they are both wearing swimsuits and oh man does Sakura ever look hot in her suit said Eriol taking a good look at her, nice try said Li laughing and coming out of the kitchen and looking at Eriol, what kind of a fool do you take me for.but Li was paused because Eriol put his hands on Li's cheeks and turned his head to the direction where they were, Li saw Sakura getting up and walking to the pool with her fingers smoothing her nails.  
  
What a knock out said Li while his entire face was turning red, yeah I know if you confess to Sakura that you love her you might have your arms around her said Eriol, then all of a sudden he heard a hard thump, Li did you hear that then he looked at the floor and saw Li who had just pasted out, guess all that pressure went to his head said Eriol bending down and stated slapping his face to wake up,  
  
Eriol I had the strangest dream that I saw Sakura outside in the hottest swimsuit and then I fainted said Li waking up, Li that wasn't a dream it was real Sakura and Madison are outside and Sakura is wearing her swimsuit said Eriol, oh well let's go outside and talk to them for awhile said Li looking outside, okay if your that desperate to talk to your lover said Eriol which caused Li to blush hearing the word lover.  
  
Eriol don't start with that I said I would give her sometime to recover remember she's had a rough life you know what I mean said Li getting up, yes I do and I'll try to leave the lover stuff out okay said Eriol.  
  
Hey ladies said Eriol with politeness in his voice, hey Li hey Eriol said both Madison and Sakura, hey ladies tomorrow night were going to have a party and some friends and there girlfriends are coming so prepare to have fun tomorrow night okay said Li looking at Sakura during the whole talk, I already know that we have a party every month so Li no need to tell me the only person who needs to know is Sakura said Madison looking at Li curiously because she knows what Li is thinking about and let a giggle out.  
  
Hey why don't you go talk to her Li she's not doing much now so go get to know her more man said Eriol pushing Li to Sakura, Li crouched down to Sakura and soon started talking to her, so how do you like it here so far Sakura asked Li who's cheeks were turning red, it's okay I guess I like the hospitality and you guys who's making me feel happy and comfortable it's like a family I ever had before and I'm enjoying it already said Sakura smiling at Li who almost passed out.  
  
Well I'm glad your enjoying it here Sakura said Li, thanks I can't wait for the party tomorrow night I'm sure I'll meet other people there so is it gonna be here at your place asked Sakura, uh yeah it's gonna be here and yeah I hope you meet other people besides me, Madison and Eriol said Li smiling back at her, Well looks like we got them talking to each other said Madison, yeah I guess we did said Eriol looking at Li and Sakura,  
  
Now all we have to do is get them to become a couple and they will be happy said Madison with stars in her eyes, just a few more steps to go said Eriol.  
  
We'll here's chapter five sorry if it took awhile I've had a lot on my mind and it keeps you side tracked once in awhile you. Hope you guys like it ^_^ 


	6. Rivals

Hey sorry if I haven't written in awhile But I've been busy getting ready for school hope you like this chapter. ^_^  
  
Chapter Six: Rivals  
  
The night of Li's party and everyone that was hired to prepare the party were busy getting the patio all cool like the Dj getting his music ready, caterers preparing the refreshments and the bar tender preparing to make drinks for the guests(An: it was close to sundown), Li was in his room preparing for the night he was wearing navy blue pants, and blazer with a white dress shirt and to top it of he wore black shoes and his hair was messy as usual let's hope everything will go good or I'm going to kill Eriol said Li calmly,  
  
So you ready to party asked Eriol entering Li's room, Eriol was wearing white baggy pants with a black short sleeved shirt and a pair of hazel brown shoes, I'm ready how about you asked Li, I'm ready but the girls are still not but they'll be soon I went to go on check Madison and I caught her in a towel said Eriol with a smirk on his face, your really sick you know that said Li looking at Eriol with a your weird face, why thank you said Eriol, come on let's go check if everything is going to plan said Li leaving his room with Eriol, good idea Li it's always a good idea to check if everyone is doing there job right said Eriol walking beside Li,  
  
Okay this is perfect just how I want it said Li looking around, hey guys said a voice behind them they turned there heads only to find Madison standing by the door wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a white mini skirt and a pair of white heels with her hair in a ponytail (An: you guys already know that her ears are pierced) wow look at you your a total knock out said Eriol, thank you honey said Madison, where's Sakura asked Li who was blushing as he asked for her, she's still getting ready said Madison who noticed Li's blush.  
  
Why Li want to look at Sakura before you pass out teased Eriol, no I just want to know where she is because she isn't here yet said Li turning the other way before they saw his blush turning brighter, hey guys said another voice behind them they all turned around to see Sakura wearing a light purple ankle length dress with thin straps and white heals and her hair in a braid, oh my god who is this beautiful angel right in front of us said Li in his head, wow Sakura you look great said Madison, yeah you sure do said Eriol which caused Sakura's cheeks to turn pink, she looks cute when her cheeks are pink thought Li in gaga land,  
  
Li earth to Li are you in there said Eriol waving his hand in front of his face, yeah I am said Li. Then Li heard the doorbell, the guests are here said Li running to door when he opened the door he saw his friends Zachery and his girlfriend Chelsea, then more guests came some of his guests were his gang members, hey what's up man said Strike he had jet black hair which showed some blue in it that he always had back, brown eyes, with light skin and always wore blue sun glasses (An: Li's gang members are Chinese okay) so you invite any single slim figure beauties asked Strike in a very active voice, well no but I'm sure some of my cousin's friends are single but can I tell you something said Li, yeah sure I'm all ears man said Strike, see that emerald green eyed girl there talking to Madison and Chelsea said Li pointing to Sakura, oh man what a sexy looking fox said Strike while taking off his sunglasses, so what do you think of her said Li blushing, she's fine said Strike, okay thanks I just needed your opinion said Li, No problem man said Strike.  
  
After a few minutes everyone that was invited(An: there are 29 people so hope you like the rest) were having a good time and enjoying themselves, hey Li great party said Tino a member of Li's gang he had blonde hair with blue eyes and dark skin, thanks I'm glad your enjoying it I have one every month you know said Li drinking a grape flavored wine cooler, your welcome said Tino, the next one will be the best said Li looking at his friend, great I can't wait to come (An: just to let you guys know Sakura knows about Li's gang but they don't do bad thing s just to let you know okay proceed) said Tino, sure said Li,  
  
~~Meanwhile~~~~~ Sakura was looking down on the city and holding a club soda with a cherry in it, hello beautiful said a voice behind her, and what may a beautiful thing like you be doing here by yourself asked the guy, I was welcomed to come said Sakura taking a sip of her soda, anyways my name is Richard and yours is asked Richard looking up and down her body Richard had shoulder length black hair which he had tied back and had turquoise colored eyes and his skin was tanned, from a distance away from them someone was watching Sakura and Richard, it was Li and his face was starting to turn red with jealousy when he saw Richard flirting with Sakura he broke his bottle of beer in his hand with his strong grip.  
  
Sakura she answered, what a perfect name for such a fine woman like you said Richard in a sexy like voice, whatever said Sakura, Listen I can get you anything I could get you know said Richard acting all rich like, like what Richard asked Sakura looking at him, I can give you diamonds as big as my fist, gold, silver, clothes, cars you name it anything I can get it for you said Richard looking deep in her eyes, that's so sweet of you but can you get me one thing said Sakura calmly, sure said Richard , get lost said Sakura then walked away.  
  
This caused Richard's eyes to widen and stayed still for a few minutes, he saw Sakura in a group of girls talking then got ticked off, no one has ever said that to me I can't believe it I got rejected that bitch is gonna be mine or no one will get her said Richard to himself, Sakura saw Li near the bar and looked at him for awhile he looked lonely so Sakura went up to him and stood right beside him, hey why are so serious all of a sudden asked Sakura with concearn, oh nothing it's just that I've been doing so much thinking and it kind of makes me go quiet you know said Li,  
  
Oh I see said Sakura looking at her feet, so you enjoying the party asked Li looking at Sakura on his side, yes I am it's one of the best party's I've been at said Sakura, okay good I was starting to wonder if you were getting bored or something said Li, I would never get bored at a friends party you know they make me have so much fun at there party's I can't even get bored said Sakura then started laughing then Li laughed, ALL RIGHT LISTEN YOU ALL said the DJ talking into a microphone GRAB A PARTNER AND HEAD TO THE DANCE FLOOR BECAUSE I'LL BE PLAYING SOME HOT MUSIC BY ENRIQUE IGLESIAS SO GET DANCIN ON THE FLOOR said the DJ and played wanna be with you(An: I love that song by him and it's really good).  
  
So you want to dance asked Li feeling his cheeks turn red, I'd like too but Sakura was cut off by a voice behind Li, Hey Li how are you doing asked a girl with long black hair she had two buns in her hair and was wearing a knee length red dress with small puffed sleeves then wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, Meilin not now I'm kind of busy said Li, oh Li you know you're my favorite cousin so let's dump this party and head to your club and have some real fun said Meilin in a very active voice,  
  
Li if you want I could just go hang out with Madison since your going to be busy for awhile said Sakura, no don't just wait one minute alright Sakura said Li desperately trying to get rid of Meilin, please Meilin can you leave me alone just for tonight I'm trying to get to know Madison's best friend said Li in a pleading voice, oh I see does my cousin have a little crush on the emerald green eyed beauty said Meilin teasing Li, no I mean yes I do have a crush on her said Li blushing like mad.  
  
Okay I'll let you off this time said Meilin walking away, by the time he finished talking to meilin the song was over but another one came up it was a funky song by 211 it was called only you, So want to go dance now since my cousin is gone asked Li smiling, yeah I'd love too Li said Sakura smiling back at him,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Oh this is good said Madison standing by the pool, yeah I know said Eriol, hey guys do know that my cousin is going goo goo ga ga over that girl said Meilin walking up to them, yeah we do it was practicly love at first sight for him said Eriol, where did she come from asked Meilin, she came from Japan and she's my best friend Meilin said Madison, Really said Meilin, yeah she's also living with us said Eriol but then got his mouth covered by Madison, oh I see she's WHAT yelled Meilin who looked really ticked off, we'll it's just that she's new here so Li said it would be okay if she lived with us said Madison with a worried face and a sweatdrop on her head, I'm going to kill Li why couldn't he ask me to move in with him instead of her I've been asking him for months please tell me they didn't sleep together said meilin, Meilin they just meet and they wouldn't do that yet said Eriol.  
  
Oh I see said Meilin anyways I already meet someone else anyway, so why did you freak out when we told you she lives with us said Madison, I guess I'm just over protective of him and I don't want him to get heart broken said Meilin, well I can tell you guys something said Madison, which is what said both Eriol and Meilin, Sakura has feelings for Li but she says that she wants to have some time by herself you know after all she's had a pretty rough life said Madison,  
  
Yeah she has so that's a good idea Madison said Eriol, well you guys I'm going to walk around for a bit and by the way have you guys been playing match maker said Meilin in a curious voice, no said both Eriol and Madison,  
  
A few hours later HEY LISTEN ALL YOU COUPLES OUT THERE THIS PARTY"S ALMOST OVER SO GRAB YOUR GIRL AND GIVE HER ONE LAST DANCE BEFORE WE COME TO A CLOSE said the DJ, then he put a slow dance song called I don't want to miss a thing by Aero smith, Sakura said Li, what is it asked Sakura, can I have this last dance said Li blushing, I thought you'd never ask me said Sakura smiling.  
  
Richard watched Li and Sakura by the bar thinking of away to get Sakura to be his girlfriend man how can she refuse me to Li thought Richard, Sakura and Li with some other people were slow dancing.  
  
While dancing Sakura put her head on Li's shoulder (An: just to let you guys know Sakura reaches Li's shoulder okay proceed) and Li said in his head thank you god, Li said Sakura, what is it asked Li, I had a good time tonight thank you said Sakura then gave him a kiss on his cheek which made him go red where she kissed him, um your welcome said Li.  
  
Well what do you think guys, sorry for making it so long I'll try to make the next one short okay see yeah ^ 


	7. A Sad Memory

Chapter Seven: A sad memory  
  
It has been five weeks since the party (An: it was June in chapter six sorry if I didn't mention it) Li was in the living room alone, he was wear a pair of baggy blue jeans with a dark green sleeve less shirt and he was bare foot, he was holding his head with one arm and his eyes were widen with tears in them it was six thirty the sun was starting to set, he had been alone in the house all day with nothing to do,  
  
Then the door opened but he didn't hear it was Sakura who just came back from a walk, hello anyone home said Sakura then she hears a sniffing sound coming from the living room, she was wearing a sky blue colored shirt with a red outline of a daisy with a pair blue jeans and was wearing sandals, she walked to the living and saw Li looking at the sunset all by himself so she walked up to him and tapped his shoulder very lightly he turned around with a quick speed, Li what's wrong why are you here by yourself asked Sakura looking worried at Li, I don't know I'm always here by myself and probably because I don't have much to do said Li coldly.  
  
Your crying said Sakura while wiping off his tears with her thumbs, no it's okay Sakura said Li holding her wrists gently, tell me Li what wrong I never seen you sad asked Sakura with concearn, I'll just bore you Sakura said Li looking at her pools of emerald, no you won't because you wanna know why Li said Sakura, Why asked Li, because I love to listen to people said Sakura while forming a smile on her face which made Li make a half smile, now tell me Li what's wrong,  
  
About ten years ago when I was only ten years old something terrible happened to me something that I go over my head ever single day said Li, what is it Li asked Sakura looking at him, one night my mother and I were walking out in the city we decided to take a short cut threw the alley and we bumped into a gang they wanted my mother and I stood in front of her so I could protect her but she put be behind her so I wouldn't get hurt then one of the members pulled out a gun and my mom told me to run and don't look back, and then some members started to chase me I hid behind a trash can and I silently went to where my mom and the others were,  
  
They started to do horrible things to her I was shocked seeing them doing that to a helpless woman and a gang has fun doing that to women then when they had there fun they shot her in the head twelve times and shot her heart once seeing my mother covered in blood was the most horrifying thing I ever saw then they walked away laughing at what they did, I could still remember hearing there laugh it's still in my head.  
  
When they left I walked up to my moms body just staring at her with no movement in her body just shocked me I held her hand it was cold, her skin was pale, her clothes stained with blood and now she was dead, I went to the police station running people were staring at me as I ran,  
  
When I got there I rushed to the front desk and yelled for help some people came to me told me to calm down and told me what the problem I told them that I saw my mom get killed by a gang and I told them where my mom was, my mother's funeral was two days later it was a beautiful memorial even when they buried her flower petals flying all over the place me and my sisters were shedding so much tears that day and ever since then I've spend so much time by myself said Li, I never knew that you lost a loved one too said Sakura looking at Li.  
  
Yeah it's really painful and hard to get rid of don't you think said Li, then Li began to cry Sakura saw him and put her arms around him and he wrapped his arms around her, let out Li said Sakura, a few minutes later Li began to feel better and started blushing cause of the position he was in and let go of Sakura and she let go of him although both of them wanted to stay in that position longer, hey Sakura thanks for listening said Li smiling at her, no problem Li said Sakura I'll be in my room okay, okay said Li watching her get up and walk away,  
  
I have to tell her soon said Li in his mind, and continued watching the sunset, when Sakura got to her room she turned her radio on and listened to a song called can't help falling in love by UB40 she crossed her arms and placed her hands on her elbows and looked at the sunset then smiled.  
  
Well what do you guys think of this chapter short but I did it just like I promised See you later ^_^ *smile* 


	8. Encounter With Richard

Hey guys I'm glad your enjoying my story But I'm going back to school next week, but don't worry I'll Still be writing ^_^ Enjoy  
  
Chapter Eight: Encounter With Richard  
  
Li was at another one of his party's (An: it's July) at his place and everyone was having a good time including Sakura, Li had been in deep thought and trying to think of a way to confess to Sakura that he loves her, but he's had no luck it was eight a clock at night and everyone was already starting to dance, get hammered, flirt with the single ladies and having fun  
  
Li saw Sakura and being enchanted by her beauty and slim figure he'd do anything to wrap his arms around her, Sakura was wearing a knee length pink summer dress with small puffed sleeves and was wearing pink heel shoes with her hair down, oh Sakura why am so afraid to confess to you that I love you said Li in his mind, hey Li you okay asked Eriol from behind him, yeah I'm fine I'm just in deep thought said Li rubbing his forehead, trying to tell Sakura that you love her Li all you have to do is just be yourself and tell her man said Eriol putting his hand on his shoulder.  
  
Thanks Eriol that really meant a lot to me man said Li, no problem man said Eriol, I'm planning to tell her tonight Eriol said Li, you also gonna give her the braclet asked Eriol, yeah I hope she accepts it said Li looking nervous, don't worry she will Li and you wanna know something else she might even say she's the luckiest girl to have someone like you said Eriol, you really think she might say that asked Li, yeah she will trust me man said Eriol, okay I'm going to confess tonight then said Li,  
  
A few minutes later Li saw Sakura go inside the house he thought it was his chance to confess to her but he saw someone go inside as well, what is he doing thought Li, so he decided to follow them, Sakura was walking to her room but she didn't know that she was being followed by Richard, Sakura sat down on her bed and looked in her dresser for something but couldn't find it but she kept looking for it but when she got up to leave, she got pinned to the wall and came face to face with Richard, hello beautiful said Richard in a cold voice, let go of me said Sakura in a screaming voice but Richard covered her mouth,  
  
Your going to be mine even if I have to force you too but I get what I want and the thing I want right now is you said Richard coldly, Sakura struggled to get free but she couldn't Richard was stronger then her then he started to untie the laces of her dress which in front of her dress (An: it's kind of like a "V") and she tried to struggle out of his grip, Sakura don't move it'll all be over once I get you undressed so I can proceed said Richard who looked at her chest.  
  
Li ran to Sakura's room and saw Richard undressing her, then he barged right in and pushed Richard and punched his face which caused his nose to break, then gave him a punch in his eye and to finish it he nailed his stomach with his knee, which caused Richard to groan and fall on his knees, Li walked up to Sakura and she threw her arms around Li then he wrapped his arms around her he felt tears fall on his shoulder it told him that she was crying are you okay Sakura asked Li, thank you she whispered as she continued to cry, Li tightened his grip around her and enhaled her beautiful scent of cherry blossoms.  
  
I'm okay just scared right now said Sakura sobbing, don't worry Sakura I won't let anything happen to you I will always protect you said Li as he held her in his embrace, Sakura had her head on his shoulder she bit her lower lip lightly then smiled at what he had just promised her,  
  
Thank you Li said Sakura then she looked deep in Li's amber colored eyes and he looked in her emerald eyes Sakura and Li leaned into each other and were about to kiss but were interrupted by Madison calling for Sakura, um I'll see you later okay said Li getting out of Li's embrace on her way she tied her laces but Madison didn't see her tie them, I was so close said Li, but he had too take care of some other business now, he called four of his men and told them to get Richard out of here, and watched Sakura from a distance to make sure she was safe.  
  
Everyone at the party were still having fun and enjoying themselves some were dancing, other people were talking with one an other, Hey Li how are you doing asked Zackery, good how are you man it's been awhile since I've seen you said Li, yeah it has me and Chelsea are still dating did you know dating was started in but he was cut off by his girlfriend, whatever honey said Chelsea,  
  
Li started laughing at the two then walked away from them, so did you do it asked Eriol, No not yet but I'm going to though just be paitent man said Li, okay but you better do it soon because your party's gonna be over soon said Eriol, let me breath for a few minutes would you Eriol your making me get so much pressure in my head said Li, alright you do it when your ready said Eriol walking away.  
  
It was midnight and everyone left no was left but Li, Eriol, Madison and Sakura, well another party that's gone a complete success and no one left with puke on there face said Li looking at Eriol, I only drank water this time said Eriol, it's okay I believe you man don't need to get freaked out said Li, well let's get some sleep shall we said Madison who was walking to her room and the others to there room, but Sakura was having trouble getting to sleep she couldn't get out all the things Li has done for her, he promised to her that he would always protect her, he gave her a place to stay so many things he had given her and she should repay him for all the things he's done for her.  
  
I think I did a bad job on this chapter we'll I think you'll like the next it'll be posted soon so See yeah ^_^ 


	9. Confess,Desire and Passion

Okay I hope you guys like this and the Other chapters, I know you guys will like this One I hope. ^_^  
  
(An: I know dumb name) Chapter Nine: Confessed, Desires and Passion  
  
Sakura had trouble falling asleep that night her feelings for Li were strong and something else inside her told her that she was destined to be with him, she wrapped a sheet around her body and walked out of her room everyone was asleep so she didn't have to check if know one was in the hall, she reached Li's door and quietly opened it so she didn't wake Li up and closed it behind him,  
  
She saw Li sleeping peacefully on his bed looking, then she saw him turn and stepped back a little, Sakura whispered Li, hey Li whispered Sakura, um I wanted to be with you for awhile if it's okay but I'll leave if you want said Sakura quietly, no it's alright you can I don't mind whispered Li, thanks said Sakura getting in his bed, Li looked at Sakura sitting up right beside him he couldn't believe that she was in his bed so he thought it be a good time to tell her,  
  
Sakura said Li, yes Li answered Sakura looking at him, I've been meaning to tell you something but I'm not sure if your ready said Li blushing lightly, and what would that be asked Sakura, I remember the first day I saw you and at that time I thought you were the most beautiful women I ever met and at that time I kind of thought we were destined to meet said Li, what are you trying to say Li said Sakura looking enchanted at Li.  
  
What I'm trying to say is that I l.l.l..love you Sakura said Li looking at Sakura who looked shock at the moment, I have something to tell you too Li said Sakura, what's that Sakura asked Li, I'm in love with you too said Sakura looking at her hands , I guess were a couple then said Li looking at Sakura, yeah I guess we are said Sakura,  
  
Sakura looked at Li, she sat in front of him and examined him she put her hand on his built chest and smoothed it he looked at her and began stroking her long locks of auburn colored hair, then he put one arm around her, Sakura tilted her head back and Li stroked her hair back with one hand and began to whisper things to her the stuff girls like to hear from a guy,  
  
Sakura and Li separated for a moment, it was starting to get hot and they both stated sweating (An: there not being naughty yet so be paitient okay) Sakura slide her arms down Li's arms and wiped the sweat of his arms, then Li pulled her in she tilted his head to hers and he kissed her passionately, then they had to break the kiss to catch there breath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The night grew even hotter as the passions, desires and love were around, Li was on top of Sakura kissing her neck causing her to moan with passion and desire holding his head slipping her fingers threw his soft brown hair, Li don't stop moaned Sakura with her eyes closed, I won't whispered Li and kissed her tenderly on her soft lips,  
  
(An: my first time writing something like that so if it's not that good tell me okay *blush* how can you guys write it)  
  
Sakura got a grip of the bed sheets while Li kissed her hard which made her moan while Li kissed her, then stopped for a minute and looked deep into each others eyes then smiled, I love you Sakura whispered Li, I love you too Li whispered Sakura, thenthen Li kissed her again, Li couldn't believe he was doing this with the first women he's ever loved in his entire life he always had this on his mind but always wondered what would it be like to express there love for each other.  
  
~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura and Li were in a deep slumber of sleep Sakura wrapped a sheet around herself her hair covered the pillow and Li inside the same sheet with her, Li had his arms around Sakura and she had one of her arms on Li's,  
  
Eriol woke up and walked out of his room with a big smile on his face that's the way he always woke up in the morning, I wonder what Li is doing know said Eriol, he walked to Li's room and knocked lightly the first time and waited for a minute, Li you in there whispered Eriol, then he went inside his eyes widened at the sight in front of him sleeping peacefully was Sakura and Li, then Eriol went outside he closed the door but he didn't let go off the door knob,  
  
Holy I couldn't have seen what I think I saw said Eriol he pinched himself to make sure he was awake he stuck his head in Li's room and he saw what he saw before, good morning sweetie said Madison from behind, holy ssssssssshhhh Don't do that whispered Eriol, what are you doing sneaking in Li's room in six a clock in the morning asked Madison, sneak a peek in there and tell me what you see said Eriol opening the door for Madison she covered her mouth from preventing giggles to come out.  
  
I think I just saw my best friend sleeping with your best friend Li said Madison looking totally shocked, exactly said Eriol, do you think there a couple now asked Madison getting excited, yeah I think they are said Eriol let's pretend that we didn't see anything and act are normal selves as usual, good idea said Madison, and they walked silently to the living room,  
  
You know that Li's going to kill me for sneaking in his room you know said Eriol, why how can he tell that you've been in his room said Madison, I'm gonna have lots of pressure in my head and then when I least expect it I'm going to spill said Eriol, good point said Madison, let's just see what happens okay maybe he won't kill you if you spill said Madison looking nervously at Eriol,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Li's room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Li let go of Sakura and stretched slowly got out of his bed and put a pair of boxers on, Li whispered Sakura in a sleepy like voice, good morning Sakura said Li then kissed her forehead, Sakura smiled morning Li I slept well last night thanks for asking said Sakura, I'm glad said Li with hospitality, I gotta get to my room before Eriol and Madison wake up said Sakura wrapping the entire bed sheet over her, good idea but Ithink there awake already but to make sure I'll check the hall to make sure there not there okay said Li opening his door,  
  
Okay the coast is clear said Li, good I thought that they would be out there um I'll see you down stairs in a few minutes okay said Sakura then gave him a passionate kiss on his lips, wow I'll never wash these lips again said Li smiling, I'm going to my room to put some clothes on okay see you soon said Sakura then ran to her room, what a women said Li then sighed.  
  
Li walked out of his room wearing baggy blue jeans with a black muscle shirt and in his pocket was a small box, and then went to the living room where Madison and Eriol were, good morning guys you won't believe what happened last night but I did it said Li, that good news Li said Eriol what did you do, I finally confessed my feelings for Sakura and guess what she says said Li, what did she say man said Eriol, she loves me too and were dating, YEAH RIGHT GET OUT OF TOWN yelled Madison, no I'm not said Li, ALRIGHT YOUR NOT SINGLE ANYMORE MAN shouted Eriol,  
  
Hey what's with all the shouting asked Sakura wearing a pair of knee length blue jeans with a pink tanktop and her hair down, I just told them Sakura said Li, Sakura smiled at him then hugged him she put her arms around his neck and Li wrapped his arms around her waist, they are so cute together don't you think said Madison with stars in her eyes,  
  
Hey I got something for you Sakura said Li, what is it as asked Sakura as she watched Li go into his pocket, ahem coughed Li, hey Madison why don't we go outside on the patio and look at the view together said Eriol, okay it's just gonna be the two of us anyway said Madison, they walked outside Madison had one arm around Eriol's waist and he had one arm around Madison's waist, so you were saying said Sakura, I want you to have this as a token of my love to you said Li, he opened the box then gave it to Sakura, oh my gosh Li it's so beautiful said Sakura getting it out of the box,  
  
Here let me help you with that said Li who offered to put it on her wrist, I love it I promise to never take it off Li it means so much to me said Sakura, why does it mean so much to you asked Li, because it's from you and I love you said Sakura, after that Li kissed Sakura passionately and she kissed back,  
  
That was so beautiful said Madison with tears in her eyes, yeah I know very emotional don't you think said Eriol, let's see how this goes then said Madison.  
  
Well I hope you like this chapter I started crying at the end See yeah soon ^_^ 


	10. only the two of us

Well I hope you guys liked chapter nine I'll try to make it short okay. ^_^ Enjoy  
  
(An: this is part of chapter nine) Chapter Ten: Only the two of us  
  
Hey love birds said Eriol from the door were going out so you can have quality time alone okay, okay said Li, man he's obsessed with her said Eriol, no kidding but still this his first time being a boyfriend you know said Madison, yeah your right I guess said Eriol, can I ask you a question Eriol said Madison, what is it said Eriol, why aren't you ever like that with me said Madison, I've been like that with you said Eriol, when was the last time you gave me jewllery and spend time with me, wrap your arms around me have you gone rusty or something said Madison, no but if you want I can buy you some jewllery right know if you want said Eriol, okay let's go said Madison dragging Eriol out of the door while he closed it behind him.  
  
Finally were alone whispered Li in Sakura's ear, I love it when you talk like that whispered Sakura while putting her hands in Li's hair, what is the thing you love most about me asked Sakura in a passionate voice, the thing I love most about you are your beautiful emerald green eyes that's the first thing that caught my eye and it still does said Li wrapping his arms around Sakura's slim waist, I feel like something's missing don't you asked Li looking around the room, yeah I think something is missing said Sakura,  
  
I know what said Li walking to his stereo he turned it on and it started playing underneath your clothes by Shakira, then went to Sakura who was sitting on the couch then Li wrapped her arms around her she loved being in his arms she felt safe and secure in them,  
  
I can't stop thinking about what happened last night said Sakura lying down on the couch with Li's arms around her waist, neither could I when you left my room this morning I started thinking about it said Li looking at her, um have you ever you know done it with your ex asked Li, no we never did one time we were at my place and he was kissing my neck I told him to stop and I pushed him he told me what's wrong I said that I wasn't ready yet then we got into this huge argument and I kicked him out then a few days later he started canceling dates and hardly talked to each other said Sakura,  
  
Wow your very paitent said Li, I'm not in a rush to do it but there are some guys that are like that you know said Sakura, yeah I know what you mean Sakura said Li, do you know why I love you said Sakura looking deep in his eyes, why do you love Sakura asked Li, because your not like that and you treat me with the respect I deserve said Sakura quietly and caressing Li's face, thank you said Li passionately, Then kissed Sakura he tightened his grip around her waist and she put her arms around Li, then they had to break the kiss for the lack of oxygen, remember when I first kissed you asked Li, yes I remember said Sakura, when you left I discovered a sweet taste of sugar on my lips and I knew that you were more then a friend to me said Li, this made Sakura smile and they continued kissing each other tenderly.  
  
I love you whispered Sakura into Li's ear, and I love you too said Li, (An: they're still on the couch on there backs and they didn't do anything naughty just made out for sometime) Sakura put Li's hands on her hips and she had one hand in his hair which she loved feeling with her fingers, that was a long kissing session we had said Sakura which caused Li to giggle,  
  
I know but I enjoyed it very much I love feeling your lips against mine so soft and sweet said Li, thank you said Sakura sweetly, I know what you like to hear from me said Li, which I love to hear said Sakura with a warm smile on her face, you know last night the insident that happened in your room and I told you that I would always protect you said Li, yeah I remember said Sakura grabbing Li's arms and putting them around her waist, well I really meant it because I can't afford to lose you said Li,  
  
Sakura was touched from hearing that from Li her eyes started to get wet, you already mean a lot to me Sakura and I would never forgive myself if something happened to I love you too much said Li, oh Li said Sakura, don't worry Sakura only the two of us will be together always and forever said Li.  
  
Thank you Li said Sakura then kissed him passionately and he kissed back they kissed passionately and promised each to be together always and forever.  
  
Well I hope you like this chapter I know I did I'll read the reviews ^_^ 


	11. Revenge

Here's chapter eleven you'll like this chapter Trust me, it'll have plenty of action  
  
Chapter Eleven: Revenge  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Three weeks Later (Thursday)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Li and Eriol were sitting outside on the patio drinking a soda so you enjoy your time with Sakura while we were gone asked Eriol holding a soda bottle, yeah I did we actually had some privacy and enjoyed it said Li, I see said Eriol starting to sweat, hey man are okay you look as if you saw a ghost asked Li with concearn, yeah I'm fine man said Eriol, you sure cause if you want we can go inside if the heat of the sun is causing you pressure said Li, THAT'S IT I CAN"T TAKE IT ANYMORE I SAW YOU AND SAKURA SLEEPING TOGETHER PLEASE DON"T KILL ME I DESERVE TO LIVE yelled Eriol who was breathing hard, Li was in shock at what Eriol had just said, you came in my room and saw me and Sakura sleeping without even knocking my door first said Li in with his eyes covered, yes I wanted to wake you up but you never responded so I went in to check if you were alive or see what was wrong said Eriol, I'm going to let you off this time said Li, okay said Eriol, but next time if you walk into my room I'm going to kill you said Li with a smirk on his face, okay squeaked Eriol.  
  
Guess who wants to see me tonight said Li, who asked Eriol, Tony he wants to fight me tonight said Li, your kidding said Eriol looking shocked, you want me to call the guys and get them together, yeah I could use a crowd tonight said Li with a smile on his face, no problem I can have the gang together in less then thirty seconds said Eriol, yeah right I'd like to see you try said Li, fine then watch me said Eriol while pulling out his cell phone and dialed Strike's number,  
  
Eriol: hey Strike it's me Eriol,  
  
Strike: oh hey man what's up, (An: he's in his car driving around the city)  
  
  
  
Eriol: Li has a challenge tonight and I was wondering if you can pass the message down to another member and tell him to pass the message down,  
  
Strike: sure no problem where do you want us to meet,  
  
Eriol: here at Li's place and tell them to be here at eight a clock oh and one more message I want you to pass down,  
  
Strike: and what would that be  
  
Eriol: Li has a girlfriend,  
  
Li kicks Eriols leg hard and makes Eriol groan  
  
Strike: No your lying our leader Li finally has a girlfriend and I know who it is too so no need to describe  
  
Eriol: don't forget Strike,  
  
Strike: oh don't worry I'll make sure to pass the message down  
  
Eriol: I'll wait for the last member to call me,  
  
Strike: alright later, then he hang up.  
  
Now all we have to do is wait for the last caller in said Eriol looking at his watch three, two, one, then his cell phone rang, right on qui said Eriol, impressive said Li with in eyes widen,  
  
Eriol: hello  
  
Member: hey Eriol it's me Andrew, he had blonde hair with golden brown steaks and had greenish blue colored eyes,  
  
Eriol: did you get the message from the gang  
  
Andrew: yeah I did and I'm surprised that Li finally has a girlfriend, is she a knock out  
  
Eriol: oh yeah if you see her I'm sure you'll be satisfied,  
  
Andrew: I can't wait well gotta go  
  
Eriol: okay man I'll see you later then bye, then he hang up.  
  
How did you do that asked Li, very simple I just let it spread and then wait said Eriol, Hey Li, Eriol were back where are you two shouted Madison, oh there you two are we just came back from the mall said Sakura, oh did you enjoy spending quality friend time with Chelsea and Meilin asked Eriol, yeah we did and tomorrow were taking you guys with us said Madison in a cheery voice, what why do you want us to go with you so we can carry the shopping bags said Li looking at Sakura, no silly we want you guys to come because we have a surprise for you guys and we know that you'll like it said Sakura then sat on his lap,  
  
Really and what is the surprise you have for us said Li, Sakura kissed him, you'll just have to wait till tomorrow okay said Sakura sweetly, okay said Li then he licked his lips I really love feeling that sweet flavor of sugar from you said Li looking at Sakura, good cause your getting a second helping later tonight said Sakura then went inside, you too Eriol so be good later said Madison then kissed him and followed Sakura, Li and Eriol's eyes widen then looked at each other with a smile on there face, all right said the two of them then high fived, were going to be busy later when we come back said Eriol, I know said Li.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~8:00 pm ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Girls were going out so we'll be back soon said Li, okay be careful then said Sakura walking up to Li, come back safely honey said Madison wrapping her arms around his neck, no problem okay said Eriol with a smile on his face,  
  
Don't worry I'll be back soon okay said Li, okay but come back safely said Sakura then Li kissed her passionately, hey Romeo you coming or what aid Eriol, yeah just wait I wasn't like that when you kissed Madison said Li, were out of here so be we'll back soon okay said Eriol, bye guys said Madison then closed the door and walked to the living room, so now what do we do asked Sakura, wanna watch some movies said Madison, sure why not said Sakura,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Li and Eriol~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can't believe Tony wants to fight me said Li driving his car which was being followed by nine cars (An: each car has like one, two, three, four, five, six or seven people in them some of his members don't have cars) so where did he want us to meet him asked Eriol, he wants us to meet him at an ally said Li, so what are you going to sacrifice Li if you lose asked Eriol, wait until we get there said Li coolly, alright man said Eriol looking nervously at Li,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Few Minutes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We're here said Li stopping his car and so did the other cars, Li saw Tony and his gang there we 29 members same like Li's gang Tony had already gotten ticked off at the site of Tony and the same for Li, ready to lose Li cause I get the feeling I already won this fight said Tony laughing at him,  
  
  
  
As if Tony I won fare and square last time you were just to ashamed to admit it said Li, I know you won fare and square but I'm gonna make my bet better this time instead of ten million dollars I'll bet a hundred million dollars said Tony and caused his gang to cheer and Li's gang just stood there not making a sound,  
  
Is that the best you can do said Li smiling which caused Tony's gang to go quiet, Li smiled and said my bet will be three of my newest cars and eighty- two million dollars said Li with a smile on his face and caused his gang to cheer twice a loud as Tony's gang.  
  
Your lying said Tony, no I'm not I'm willing to sacrifice those things said Li, fine then it's your blood and by the looks of your size you will be easy to beat the crap out of (An: sorry for language) so lets just get this over with said Tony walking in the middle of the ally, fine then said Li, Li and Tony stared at each other, I think I'll give you the first punch said Li with a smirk on his face, fine then but don't say that I didn't warn you said Tony.  
  
Tony was about to hit Li in the face but he dodged it and Li crouched down and with one swing he tripped Tony and landed on his back but he got back up easily, there gangs were cheering for there leader, Li punched Tony's face and made his nose bleed, Tony went to hit Li's ribs but Li moved quickly with an intense speed,  
  
When Tony wasn't looking Li grab his wrist and pulled Tony right into his elbow and hurt his face badly causing his mouth to bleed, he yelled in pain and fell to the ground, you should stay down for your safety said Li coldly, give him the suitcase said Tony one of his members went to Li quietly and gave him the suitcase, thank you said Li and walked away from them but then one of Tony's gang member attacked one of Li's men and soon a gang war was started.  
  
Some men were badly getting hurt some were bruised, bleeding, and had broken a bone none of Li's men were wounded though they were well trained (An: Li and Eriol were fighting to) after three hours of fighting it came to a silent because they heard sirens coming there way so in thirty seconds flat they left when the police got there no one ways there so the police left,  
  
(11:30pm) What a night I probably punched five guys but now it's over said Eriol, yeah I know I probably gave Tony a few hard punches said Li taking a quick glimpse of his swollen knuckles, the only thing I want to do now is wrap my arms around Madison said Eriol making a vision of her, I just want to be with Sakura man said Li, looks like we've planned things for tonight said Eriol with a smirk on his face, yeah I guess we do said Li and gave Eriol a high five.  
  
Soon they arrived at the penthouse, well let's go and say hello to our ladies said Eriol then walked in the house but they noticed it was quiet not a site of the girls, where are they asked Eriol, probably asleep said Li, hey Eriol said Madison who just walked in the living room, there you are said Eriol, I stayed up for you said Madison sweetly, where's Sakura asked Li, she went to sleep said Madison, oh okay then I'll just go to sleep to said Li, okay said both Madison and Eriol,  
  
Come on Eriol let's go be naughty for awhile said Madison taking his hand and leading him to his room, a while or should it be for a few hours said Eriol, when they got there he locked the door he turned around then kissed Madison on the lips and started taking off each others clothes,  
  
Li walked into his room and locked the door so Eriol couldn't get in when he's sleeping, then started to take his clothes of and only wore a pair of black boxers and a white muscle shirt, then started looking for his cell phone which he left on his dresser and wanted to check if he had any messages, where is it said Li, looking for something said someone behind him, he looked at his bed and discovered Sakura lying there wearing a red bra and panties which revealed her slim figure and curves she was holding his cell phone in her hand she was supported by her arms and smiled at him,  
  
Li's cheeks turned red at the sight he was looking at, I thought you were asleep said Li, no I just told Madison to say that so you didn't know that I was in here said Sakura sweetly, I see very clever Sakura said Li in a sexy type of voice, then Sakura signaled Li to come to her by moving her finger forward and backward and he obeyed, he sat by her and looked at each others eyes deeply Li leaned forward and passionately kissed Sakura on her lips,  
  
And then moved on top of her, while she kissed him she toke his shirt off, and enjoyed there moment to all night long.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eriol woke up the next morning to discover Madison beside him he got up slowly so he didn't wake her up put a pair of blue boxers on and a white shirt and walked to the living room, Li had just woken up and saw Sakura sleeping on his chest sleeping peacefully he smiled and ever so slowly let go of and let her sleep he put his shirt back on and looked at Sakura stll wearing her bra and panties they slept with out a sheet cause it got really hot last night and he meant really hot,  
  
He walked to the living and saw Eriol drinking a glass of orange juice, so how did it go for you last night Li asked Eriol, good I'm still exhausted though said Li while sitting on the couch, how about you asked Li, awesome I gotta tell you she's a demon in the sack said Eriol and look what she gave me said Eriol showing Li his arm which revealed a red hicky, that nothing look where's mine said Li showing him his neck, nice one said Eriol, thank you said Li, were officially men said Eriol then handed Li a glass of orange juice, to man hood cheered Eriol, to man repeated Li, and made a cling sound with there glsses.  
  
Well what do you think did you like it or did you hate it I'll read the reviews Sarah ^_^ 


	12. only you

What did you think of chapter eleven Good or bad, I'm back in school but I'll Keep writing enjoy ^_^  
  
Chapter Twelve: Only You  
  
(Friday Night 6:30pm Mall)  
  
What do you girls have planned for use said Eriol being dragged by Madison, just be patient were almost there said Madison getting excited, can we stop for one minute my feet are killing me from walking said Li desperately, just a few more walks Li and then you can relax said Sakura holding Li's hand, did you know that torturing started in said Zackery but he got paused by Chelsea covering his mouth, you start your lying and your sleeping on the couch tonight said Chelsea, hey Meilin are we there yet asked Brandon he had brown hair with blue eyes and light skin, yes sweetie were almost there said Meilin sweetly.  
  
Were here said all four girls and then giggled after, they stopped at a store called funky wear (An: I know weird name or should I say dumb name okay proceed) oh man this is a nice store said Li, we are impressed ladies said Eriol, so what was so important that you brought us here said Zackery,  
  
  
  
Yeah what is this big surprise that you drag us here on a Friday night said Brandon, well yesterday we came here and we found something that you guys and us will love together so were gonna buy jackets for you and us so Eriol your coming with me said Madison grabbing his hand, come Li said Sakura taking his hand, let's go Zackery said Chelsea, you too Brandon said Meilin dragging him away,  
  
Here's the one I want to buy us said Madison going to a rack full of shiny blue jackets with a dragon on it, this is a really nice jacket said Eriol looking at it impressively, I new that you would like it said Madison, I don't just like it I love it said Eriol, good because I think you look hot in it said Madison in a sexy type of voice, really now let's go pay for them said Eriol,  
  
What do you think Li asked Sakura showing him a red jacket with a silver rectangle on the front and on it was some Chinese writing, I think it's awesome said Li smiling at Sakura, I think red will look good on you said Sakura, really I thought red use to make me look weird said Li, I don't think you look weird I think you look just perfect said Sakura putting her arms around Li's neck, really said Li putting his arms around her waist, yes because I'm probably the most luckiest girl in the world to have someone like you Li said Sakura, I'm glad then said Li, come on let's go pay the jackets said Sakura with a sweet attitude,  
  
So honey do you like it said Chelsea showing him a black jacket, yes I do said Zackery, good now let's pay for them said Chelsea, why in such a rush Chelsea asked Zackery, because I want to have fun for a while said Chelsea with an evil smile on her face, oh okay said Zackery because he new what she meant,  
  
Let's go and pay them Meilin said Brandon, okay but don't you like the jacket I picked out for us said Meilin giving him then puppy eyes, you always win with those puppy eyes and yes I do like the jacket said Brandon and looking at a green colored jacket with a black outline of a fire flame, let's go pay then said Brandon, let's go said Meilin.  
  
Okay so now what do we do since the eight of us have matching jackets said Li, how about we go for a drive in the city and have fun like teenagers do suggested Meilin, I'd really like to do that again I probably did so many things when I was young said Eriol, your very even when it comes to said Madison but she was paused by Eriol covering her mouth, okay that's a little bit to much information Madison said Chelsea, no kidding said Zackery,  
  
Now let's hit the road you guys said Li and taking Sakura's hand and making Sakura laugh and the rest followed them, A few minutes passed the gang was crusing in the city of Hong Kong lots of lights were on the buildings, little paper lanterns were hanging from lamp posts and some signs with flashing light bulbs, I'm having the time of my life with you guys cheered Sakura with stars in her eyes looking at her surroundings, good idea of mine don't you think guys said meilin,  
  
Yeah it was I'm having so much fun that by the time we get home I'm going to sleep said Brandon looking exhausted, let's get something to drink then I know this place where they make the best soda floats and there really good said Madison, me and Madison go there all the time you guys will like it said Eriol, okay then get a sofa float it is said Li,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Soda Shop~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay me and Eriol will get the drinks you guys go find a table and wait for us said Madison, theirs a table said Meilin, let's take it before someone does said Chelsea, They sat and waited for Madison and Eriol, Li stroked Sakura's hair, So Sakura how do you like it here in Hong Kong so far asked Meilin, So far it's alright I'm really starting to enjoy it and I'm really happy to live here said Sakura with a cheerful smile, anything else you like about Hong Kong Sakura asked Chelsea with a that's not all face, no why do you ask said Sakura clueless, I mean Li he's certainly changed when you came here said Chelsea,  
  
Chelsea I haven't changed what do you mean by that asked Li, you have changed Li ever since Sakura came you changed you've been acting happy and cheerful said Zackery, anything else I should know said Li, yeah where did that hicky come from asked Meilin with a curious look on her face, oh this well uh I cut myself shaving said Li with sweat drops on his head while Sakura blushed by him, since when do you shave Li asked meilin, since today said Li looking nervous, sure said Meilin.  
  
Were here said Madison holding eight straws and Eriol carrying the drinks, since it's been such a fun night and were all dating I thought we just get four so you guys can share it said Madison,  
  
So the four couples began drinking the soda floats and enjoying them looking at each other, especially Li and Sakura but Sakura blushed every five minutes,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile in Japan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tory was a wreck he hadn't seen his gang in over a month he's been drinking every night and trashed his apartment, where is she said Tory, no sign of her Tory she isn't coming back said a member, SHE WILL yelled Tory and threw him a bottle of whiskey, Tory please calm down said one of his members, you know I think we should quit looking for her it was my fault especially because I'm the one who put her life in danger and I think she did the right thing by leaving said Tory.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hong Kong ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What a fun night said Li, I haven't had that much fun since high school said Eriol, see didn't we tell you guys that you would have fun tonight said Madison, okay you made us go down memory lane and had a blast happy said Eriol while taking off his jacket and putting it in the closet, I never had that much before in my life said Sakura, seriously asked Li, yeah because my brother was overprotective of me and made me stay inside the house everyday of my life said Sakura but now I can do what I want, which is a good thing said Madison,  
  
Well let's get some sleep we can do fun things tomorrow said Eriol, night everyone said Sakura and went to her room (An: There not naughty all the time), that night everyone fell into a deep sleep and enjoyed it.  
  
Okay this isn't that good but I'll read the reviews Sorry if this is late 


	13. Discovered

Hey guys I'm glad that you chapter twelve And thanks for the reviews I appreciate it Enjoy chapter thirteen ^_^  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Discovered  
  
~Japan~  
  
Tory was not going to give up looking for his sister he couldn't figure out where she could of gone, where could she be said Tory taking a sip of his whiskey, Tory you should relax you haven't slept in weeks said Julian his best friend, I can't sleep or relax without my sister here said Tory, yeah but look at yourself you look terrible and not in the best of shape said Julian with concearn,  
  
Sakura is the most important person to me and without her I can't live the way I use to live when my mom passed away I vowed I would always protect my little sister and that's what I've been doing okay said Tory,  
  
I don't think keeping her locked up in a house since age ten is protecting her Tory she was scared she told me herself Tory said Julian, what do you mean Julian she was scared said Tory, I found her in the basement cuddled up in the corner in the dark I asked her what was wrong and she said that she was scared she wanted to see her friends but she couldn't because of you said Julian in a depressed voice,  
  
Really said Tory, yeah I could still remember she was shaking to she didn't even want to come up stairs or be near you and she also told me that you ruined her life said Julian, I ruined her life said Tory looking at the floor, yeah she told me this when she was just ten years old Tory said Julian,  
  
Wait said Tory friend best friend of course I know where she is said Tory, where asked Julian looking completely confused, she's in Hong Kong Madison moved there when she was ten said Tory pack your bag and tell three of my men that there going on a trip, alright Tory said Julian.  
  
~Hong Kong~  
  
Aren't you worried that your brother might find you Sakura asked Madison, I don't think so I told him not to find me and besides he doesn't know where I am said Sakura calmly, yeah your right he might not find you said Madison,  
  
I wonder where's Li and Eriol asked Sakura with concearn, there outside on the patio said Madison, I'll go check said Sakura getting up of Madison's bed, I'll come with you said Madison,  
  
Man it's so hot out here said Eriol, yeah I know I wish I had something to cool me down said Li while wiping the sweat of his forehead, hey looking for this said Sakura holding a cold bottle of coke and so was Madison and waving it back and forth in there faces, thank you said both Li and Eriol, no problem said Sakura and gave Li a kiss on his lips, so what are you guys doing asked Madison, nothing much just looking at the view of the city said Eriol.  
  
Hey Li can we go inside for awhile said Sakura, yeah sure for what though asked Li, just you wait and see honey said Sakura taking his hand, I'm going to be busy for quite awhile so don't bother waiting for me to return said Li, okay Romeo have fun said Eriol,  
  
Li can we go to my room and have a little fun said Sakura, why not I always enjoy them said Li, when they got to Sakura's room Li lyed Sakura down on her bed and kissed each other passionately and enjoyed every minute of it, oh baby moaned Sakura he was kissing her neck softly with his hands on her hips (An: They have there clothes on), she was wearing white shorts with a light green shirt with little flowers all over it and small puffed sleeves, and Li was wearing knee length black shorts with a dark green t-shirt,  
  
I love you Li said Sakura breathing heavily and I love you back said Li looking at Sakura with sweat on her forehead and chest she saw the same thing on him and continued kissing each other passionately.  
  
~Hong Kong International Airport~  
  
Okay guys we have a person to find said Tory, yes Tory said his members, when you find Sakura grab her and bring her to me alright said Tory, Tory don't go so rough on her when you see her again she did this to get away from her life in Japan said Julian, I know but this time she's gonna be watched very close and come home with me said Tory,  
  
There you go again Tory why not just let her live the way she wants she's a grown woman now she doesn't need you said Julian, I'm not gonna let her live her own life she's still my little sister and I said I would protect her and that's what I'm going to do said Tory,  
  
~Later That Night 8:00~  
  
I can't believe I haven't been in my own club for sometime said Li, nothing's changed and this time it's packed with lots of people said Eriol looking around, it's so much fun to be here I can't control myself said Sakura, yeah I know said Madison,  
  
From a few feet away a member of Tory's gang was watching he found the target he also saw Sakura and Li kiss he guessed that she met someone then went to get some men.  
  
Tory I found your sister and apparently she met someone here I saw her kiss him said Tory's member on his cell phone, really if he wants her he'll have to go through me and win her leave him a note make sure it has the place to meet I'm not going to let her date someone that's not strong and that he can protect her and say that I'll meet him in a two weeks where is she asked Tory,  
  
She's in a club called the golden dragon said the member okay I'll send the rest said Tory then hang up, The member waited on the other side of the club for the others and after a few minutes he saw them and discussed a plan they had a smoke bomb so no one could see them,  
  
Just wait a few minutes said the first member, they saw them talking and some other people dance, talk and having a good time drop it now said the member okay said the second member he threw it in the middle of the crowd and it went off soon the whole club was filled with smoke and everyone was panicking and some were coughing the three members ran where Sakura was and grabbed her she felt being pulled away and screamed,  
  
LI HELP ME screamed Sakura, SAKURA WHERE ARE YOU shouted Li, but the member carrying her covered her mouth and Li couldn't see anything threw the thick smoke and stood right where he was and waited for the smoke to clear,  
  
After two minutes the smoke cleared and Li didn't see any sign of Sakura, he looked at the ground and found the braclet he gave her, Sakura whispered Li picking up the braclet he also saw a note Li picked it up and read it:  
  
~Note~  
  
If you ever want to see Sakura met me two weeks From tonight at the old abandon warehouse near the fish market, At 9:00 pm, don't be late Signed Tory And prepare to fight for her  
  
(An: I know it's a dumb letter)  
  
Li made the note into a ball, Li what's wrong asked Madison, Sakura's been kidnapped said Li in a really ticked off voice, what do you mean she's been kidnapped said Eriol, her brother did it he wants to fight for her said Li, you gonna do it asked Eriol, yes Sakura is the first person who I have ever loved and I'm not going to lose her said Li come let's go.  
  
Okay here's chapter Thirteen and I finished it in a day so hope you like this chapter I like the reviews you've written so thanks hope you like this chapter ^_^ 


	14. Training

I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying my Story you guys are the best and I'd like to thank you All for reading my first story, well here's chapter 13 Enjoy ^_^  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Training  
  
~First Week Monday~  
  
It was five a clock in the morning Li hadn't been able to sleep he kept thinking of Sakura was she safe or scared he felt like he broke his promise to her he vowed to always protect her, but he has had enough,  
  
Then he got up from his bed and changed into a pair of black sweat pants and a black muscle shirt, and walked to the work out room he practiced his martial arts and breathing method, he had taken all the pain he has had inside of him and turned it to anger he began to punch and kick the punching bag hanging from the ceiling and looking at it as if it was his enemy getting angry at every punch and kick he gives it,  
  
~Six Hours Later~  
  
Li had spent six hours practicing his punches and kicks and felt exhausted but he wasn't going to stop there he wanted to train and be strong when he comes face to face with Sakura's brother, he looked at his knuckles they were a blood red (An: he's not bleeding though okay), I'm doing this to save Sakura whispered Li, and began the rest of his training he did some weight lifting that had to be at least ninety pounds he was forcing himself to get stronger.  
  
~Ware House~  
  
In a dark room with a light in the middle was Sakura with her hands and ankles tied together with rope she was trying to get it lose but she couldn't, was wearing a creamy colored shirt that showed her bellybutton and it had frills with a foot length creamy colored skirt, don't even think about escaping little sister said Tory, how did you find me Tory asked Sakura, I just went back a few flash backs and then one came to me I remembered that Madison moved to Hong Kong said Tory with a dirty look on his face,  
  
So what have you been doing since you left home said Tory looking at Sakura who had her face looking at her left, LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! Yelled Tory and grabbed her face and forced her to look at him, Sakura winced in pain, I will never tell you said Sakura,  
  
Tory ever since you were seventeen and I was ten you always treated me like an object and you never treated like a sister you treated me more like a prisnor and you never wanted me to go outside always keeping me inside where I always felt sad and alone shouted Sakura while crying and had a crack in her voice going threw the painful memories,  
  
As a little girl, Tory looked at his sister with her head bent Julian was right he was a bad brother not giving his sister the freedom she deserved, Bull shit whispered Tory and left with an angry face (An: sorry for the language), when he left Sakura began to shed tears and felt lonely again her brother was always cold and she never found out why he was like that.  
  
~Pent House Seven Hours Later~  
  
Li's body was covered in sweat training himself to get stronger and get Sakura back he promised her that he will always protect her and he vowed to do it even if it cost him his life, oh man whispered Li panting he closed his eyes and then leaned on the wall and took a break, I'm not going to lose another loved one I feel like I failed my mother and Sakura WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME yelled Li then punched the wall and caused it to crack then closed his eyes tightly thinking of all the terrible things that he lost when he was a kid,  
  
But it's not gonna happen again I'll do it for everyone but I'm doing this specially for Sakura my love one said Li and took her braclet out of his pocket and looked at it, Li are you in here said Eriol as he walked in the door he saw Li leaning on the wall and looking at Sakura's braclet, Li what are you doing here Madison and I were really worried about you I went to your room and you weren't there this morning said Eriol looking really concearned for Li,  
  
He saw Sakura's braclet in his hand, your worried about her asked eriol, yes Sakura is the most important person in my life when she came here she changed me then a few days passed and I fell in love with her and then I realized I was destined to be with her and she was destined to be with me said Li walking to the window, she's really important to you isn't she said Eriol, yeah she is said Li,  
  
So are you going to be training for awhile asked Eriol, yeah I gotta be tough to see what I'm up against and I'm not going to let Sakura down said Li, well I'll leave you alone then said Eriol walking out of the room and left Li alone, I'm gonna bring you back safely Sakura I promise whispered Li.  
  
Hope you guys like this chapter I decided to make it Short so I don't bore you. I'll read the reviews to see what you guys think Enjoy ^_^  
  
Sarah 


	15. An Ever Lasting Victory And Love

Hey guys you ready to read the Final chapter of living dangerously Well here it is Enjoy ^_^  
  
Chapter Fifteen: An Ever lasting Victory and Love  
  
~Friday Night 8:30pm~  
  
Li was in the training room preparing for the fight of his life he prayed every night to make sure he would win and bring Sakura back safely, this is it I'm gonna fight Sakura's worst fear and tonight is it said Li in his mind, Li good luck man said Eriol by the door, thanks you and Madison should go somewhere tonight I'm not going to be back for quite awhile said Li, I was planning to do that tonight just to keep her occupied for awhile just till Sakura and you come home okay said Eriol,  
  
I'm dedicating this fight to my mom and Sakura I can't afford to lose a loved one said Li and made an image of his mom and Sakura in his mind, I'll bring her back home safely Eriol that's my promise to you both said Li, thanks man said Eriol well I'm going now and agai good luck Li, Li gave Eriol a thumbs up and smiled and Eriol gave him a thumbs up back and smiled and left to the door.  
  
Li looked at the punching bag and gave it a hard kick which caused it to fly across the room, I'm ready Sakura I'm coming whispered Li and then left his home and walked to the garage jumped in his car gave it a charge and left, (he's wearing a black muscle shirt with black jeans)  
  
~Ware House~  
  
Tory was preparing for the fight he was about to compete in he was wearing blue muscle shirt with white sweat pants, Tory why can't you just let your sister live alone in peace said Julian, I can't because she's important to me and you don't know how important she is to me so stop asking said Tory harshly, sir he's here said a gang member, about time I was starting to get inpatient said Tory while wrapping black tape around his knuckles, (An: it's from preventing your knuckles from breaking in any sport to do with violence)  
  
~9:00pm~ Li was looking around the big room he was in boxes in big piles in corners he was ready to face Sakura's worst nightmare and would beat him at what he has prepared for him, So this is my apponent for the evening said Tory walking out of the shadows, you must be Tory said Li glaring at him, yes I am I see that my sister's told you about me speaking of which said Tory and snapped his fingers, one of his members was bringing Sakura pulling her arm harshly with her wrists tied, Li said Sakura with concearn, it's okay Sakura said Li , sure it will said Tory walking to his sister,  
  
Look at you not even worth fighting for said Tory harshly, Sakura began to cry, what do you see in my sister that made you fall in love with her you bastard I mean she's not even that beautiful said Tory coldly, what are you talking about your sister has done so many things to make me feel like a new person she listened to me when I told her what happened to me in the past and your sister is very beautiful how can you say that Tory and what gives you the idea to keep her locked in a house her entire life said Li in a not so happy voice.  
  
I have the right to lock her up she's my sister and it's my duty to protect her I vowed on it since she was three shouted Tory, well guess what I'm here to set her free said Li getting in the position to fight, let's get this over with then but first try defeating my men said Tory crossing his arms over his chest, just bring it said Li (An: the rock says that so that's where I got the idea) then four of Tory's men run to Li and fight him but Li didn't even break a sweat defeating them he gave them a few punches, kicks and threw them and they all ran off,  
  
YOU FOOLS shouted Tory I'll have to do it myself said Tory, he charged Li and was about to punch him in the face but didn't get him Li dodged the attack and punched Tory in the face neither of them noticed that it began to rain (An: the warehouse doesn't have a roof) and were getting wet Sakura was watching Li and Tory fight she looked at Li trying to beat her brother just to be with her and be her hero, he must love me a lot he's fighting for me said Sakura in her mind,  
  
Tory tried to kick Li but he moved in an intense speed so he didn't have a chance to come close to him, Li hit Tory in the ribs hard and caused him to groan in pain and then kicked him in the face Tory got knocked over but got up he was bleeding in his mouth, your not going to win said Tory trying to punch Li's face, Oh yes I am said Li,  
  
Li whispered Sakura looking and honoring his bravery, Tory was getting tired and gave Li the chance to finish him off he nailed him in his ribs and fell to the ground, Li's breathing was heavy and he looked at Tory who was unconscious,  
  
LI shouted Sakura he saw Sakura running to him and he embraced her into his arms then kissed her passionately on her lips, Sakura winced Tory, Li and Sakura looked at him, there a reason why I locked you in the house when mother passed away I vowed to her that I would always protect you so I did I keep repeating the vow in my mind so I always kept an eye on you, but Tory I don't need you anymore I'm a grown women now I can live my own life now please try to understand said Sakura.  
  
Li said Tory, what is it said Li, take care of my sister and always protect her make her happy man said Tory smiling, I will I made her a vow as well so don't worry said Li, oh my gosh said Sakura with her eyes full of tears, Tory your smiling your actually smiling I can't remember when you last smiled like that said Sakura in a cracking voice, I guess I am now go you two be happy said Tory,  
  
Sakura and Li walked to the car (An: still raining) in the rain, Li could you untie my wrists please asked Sakura, yeah sure said Li, Li took out his pocket knife and was about to cut the rope but he stopped and looked at Sakura, what are you doing asked Sakura, he put his pocket knife back in his pocket and then pinned Sakura to a brick wall pulled her arms over his head and then put his arms around her waist and began kissing her passionately on the lips and she kissed him back.  
  
I don't think we should do this here whispered Sakura, your probably right said Li let's go home said Li tenderly, but first untie my wrists said Sakura, oh before I forget I think this belongs to you said Li putting her braclet back where it belongs, Sakura smiled thank you,  
  
~10:30pm Penthouse~  
  
Li and Sakura just entered the house looks like no ones home said Li, yeah just the two of us said Sakura, Li looked at Sakura and she looked at him, then she walked over to Li and kissed him hungrily on his lips and he kissed her back, Li lead her upstairs to his room and took of there clothes leaving a trail that stopped two inches away from Li's room,  
  
Oh Li moaned Sakura feeling his soft lips on her chest and trailing up to her neck and then slide to her lips, Sakura I love you so much I don't know what I could possibly give you that would make you even happier said Li breathing heavy, your son whispered Sakura then smiled at him and he smiled back then kissed her passionately and she slipped her arms around his neck,  
  
~11:30pm~  
  
Hello anyone here said Eriol who just entered the house, do you think he's still fighting said Madison, I'm not sure I'll go look upstairs said Eriol and walked up the stairs he looked around and spotted some things on the floor he bent down and picked up a creamy colored heel he whistled and smiled he quietly walked to Li's room and put his ear to the door he definitely heard some activity and called Madison,  
  
Oh Madison I think you should come look at this said Eriol, look at what Eriol said Madison, look what's on the floor said Eriol giggling, Madison's eyes widen and giggled let's go wash some laundry Eriol said Madison picking up Li's clothes, okay said Erioll picking up Sakura's clothes.  
  
~2 Years Later Pent House 6:30pm sunset~  
  
Li was looking at the view of the city and thinking of some things that had happened in two years he was happy though, Li something wrong said Sakura from behind him, no so how's Mrs.Showron doing today said Li wrapping his arms around her waist, good and you said Sakura wrapping her arms around his neck, I'm fine said Li I finally have the life I want said Sakura looking at Li, yeah and know we'll be together forever said Li looking at his and hers wedding rings,  
  
Then all of a sudden a small green ball rolled and touched his foot, daddy catch said Li's two year old son Tein (An: couldn't think of anything else) who looked exactly like him but had green eyes like his moms, what are you doing Tien asked Li, Nating daddy said Tien,  
  
Okay go play somewhere else than said Li, okay daddy said Tien and ran off with his ball He looks just like you Li said Sakura, yeah I know and very good looking to said Li, now I know where he got it from said Sakura I'm gonna go watch him just in case he doesn't break anything again said Sakura, okay see you later said Li watching his wife walk of into the house,  
  
Li and Sakura were happy now so nothing could ever bug them again.  
  
THE END  
  
I'm finally done well I hope you guys enjoyed it but don't be sad there will be other stories enjoy them too ^_^ 


	16. 2 years before

Here's a little detail before S+L's son was born tell me what you think.  
  
~ 2 years before~  
  
~ 3 months later November ~  
  
~1:30 pm afternoon~  
  
Sakura was sleeping in her room peacefully wearing blue jeans and a white tank top with cherry blossoms on it then felt like her stomach was upside down, she put her hand to her mouth and the other hand on her stomach and ran to the bathroom, Li was on his way to the bathroom wearing white baggy jeans and a blue muscle shirt when Sakura pushed him and closed the door and started throwing up, Li heard her and then came Eriol and Madison looking at the door,  
  
"Sakura are you okay " asked Madison, " yes I'm fine really " said Sakura and flushed the toilet and walked out of the bathroom, " I'm worried about you Sakura " said Li, Sakura smiled at Li and said " listen I'm fine don't worry okay" said Sakura and lightly kissed him on the lips, "hey Sakura why don't I take you to the doctor just to make sure your okay" suggested Madison,  
  
" No doctor I'm fine really no need" said Sakura, " maybe you should please Sakura do it for me" said Li as he held her hands and kissed them, " why do you have to be so cute Li" said Sakura in defeat, " me and Eriol are going out so you guys might be home before us" said Li, " okay so see you soon" said the girls as they went to the door and left,  
  
" don't worry she'll be fine Li Sakura's strong " said Eriol, " yeah your right she'll be just fine" said Li.  
  
~Madison and Sakura~  
  
" You nervous Sakura" asked Madison as she parked in a space in front of the clinic, " no I'm not nervous Madison I bet it's just a normal stomach flu " said Sakura as they walked in,  
  
~ 20 minutes later~  
  
Sakura's eyes were widen while Madison tried to talk to her, " Sakura are you sure you don't want to talk about this I mean surprises just come you know" said Madison while walking out of the clinic, " I feel numb for some reason" said Sakura as she opened the door to the car, the ride home was really quiet and Sakura didn't want to talk about it, as they went inside Sakura was still shocked.  
  
~ Li and Eriol~  
  
" I thought they'd be home before us" said Eriol, " yeah I thought so too " said Li, then they heard the door open, " Sakura just relax I'm sure things will come out good in the end " said Madison, Li and Eriol were standing behind Sakura and just as Li was about to say something, " Madison how can I relax I'M PREGNANT " shouted Sakura, then all of a sudden they heard something bash to the ground and saw Li out cold,  
  
" Li wake up guys help me put him on the couch " said Sakura, as she and Madison grabbed his arms and Eriol picked up his legs, " Li wake up Li" said Eriol, " here let me try something " said Sakura, " he's out cold you'll never wake him up " said Eriol, Then Sakura kissed him on the lips that caused him to wake up instantly, " why didn't I think of that " said Eriol sarcasticly,  
  
" Sakura before I passed out did you say you were pregnant" asked Li, Sakura nodded and stood up then looked the other way not looking at Li's reaction, Li moved in front of Sakura and she looked at him, then he smiled at her and gave her a hug,  
  
Sakura, Madison and Eriol were shocked, "I guess I did give you what you wanted" said Li, then Sakura smiled and hugged him back, " surprise " said Sakura as she giggled, " oh look it's a Kodak moment" said Madison with tears in her eyes.  
  
Li moved his head forward and passionately kissed Sakura on the lips and she pleasantly kissed him back, " I think we should go " said Eriol as he and Madison went out the door, " Sakura " whispered Li, " yes " said Sakura, " remember when I said I was going out today " said Li, " yes why " said Sakura,  
  
" well I wanted to get this " said Li as he reached into his pocket and got out a light blue colored box and inside was a ring with a silver band and a white diamond in the shape of a cherry blossom ( An: I love silver especially if it's rings ) , Sakura gasped and looked at Li then he got down on one knee while holding her hand, " Sakura will you make me the happiest man by doing me the honors of becoming my wife Sakura will you marry me " said Li with a smile on his face, Sakura's eyes formed tears, " yes I will " said Sakura as Li placed the ring on her finger,  
  
Li kissed Sakura on the lips then kissed her stomach lightly causing her to giggle a little, " were gonna be a family " whispered Sakura.  
  
~ 2 months later ~  
  
" I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" said the minister, Li looked at Sakura and kissed her and heard everyone cheer in the back of them, Li scooped Sakura into his arms and walked out of the church and everyone cheered for them even Sakura's brother but especially Li's gang who was there was happy for them,  
  
~ 7 months later in the hospital ~  
  
( An: your probably wondering why do I have so many blank months later )  
  
" Okay Sakura come on you can do this " said the female doctor telling Sakura what to do, Sakura forehead was covered in sweat and Li is by her side holding her hand giving her support, " oh my gosh " cried Sakura in pain as she was pushing, " good girl Sakura one more push " said the doctor (An: I heard the good girl in a movie so why not use it), Sakura gave it one last push and she heard the cry of a new born,  
  
They cleaned the baby and wrapped it in a blue blanket, "congradulations you both are the proud parents of a healthy little boy" said the doctor handing Sakura her new son, the baby looked at the mysterious person with his green eyes and heard her say " hi I'm your mommy Tien I'm your mommy " said Sakura and kissed him lightly on his forehead and held his little hand,  
  
" Hey there I'm your daddy little guy " said Li as he placed his arm around Sakura's waist and held his other hand then sat on the hospital bed with Sakura, then Li heard the door open and saw Eriol and Madison come in, " Sakura he's adorable " squealed Madison as she looked at the baby in her arms, " I wish my brother was here to see his nephew " said Sakura.  
  
" He looks just Li " said Eriol, " Eriol do you think I should the guys " said Li, " yeah you should they all knew it was going to be a boy anyway" said Eriol, " don't you remember what they said at your bachelor party before the night before you guys were married,  
  
~ Flash Back ~  
  
They are at Li's club, " okay guys listen up as you all know my wedding is tomorrow and I know you'll all be there" said Li and heard the guys cheer, " you should tell them before you lose there attention" whispered Eriol, " Well theres a little thing you guys don't know" said Li and they went quiet,  
  
" In seven months I'm also going to become a father" said Li as he felt his gang lift him up and cheered for him, " so what do you guys think it'll be " asked Li, " A BOY " shouted his gang, and they continued the party,  
  
~ End Of Flash Back ~  
  
" Well I guess they were right " said Li, while looking at his son fall asleep in his mothers arms, " I love you Sakura" whispered Li, " I love you too Li " smiled Sakura and then Li kissed her on the lips.  
  
~ 1 month later cemetery ~  
  
Li, Sakura and Tien who was sleeping in his mothers arms and covered in a blanket were walking in the cemetery and stopped in front of a tombstone that said :  
  
Yelan Showron  
  
Beloved Daughter, Mother and Aunt Died October 16 1995  
  
Li kneeled down on his knees and shed a single tear and started talking, " hi mom I'm sorry if I haven't seen you in such a long time I want you to meet someone this is Sakura my wife and your grandson Tien" said Li and Sakura walked next to him and she put her hand on his shoulder,  
  
" I'm a father now " said Li, " mom I wish you were here to see him Sakura isn't alone about losing family members she lost her mom when she three and her dad when she was ten", " I brought these for you" said Li as he placed some roses that were different colors on her grave, " well see you soon mom " said Li as he got up on his feet and walked away with his family.  
  
An: I'm done well tell me what you think guys I'll read your reviews Le Artist. Happy new year 


End file.
